Ninjitsu
by shadowcat238
Summary: What happens when Zuko and Katara from the Avatar world get switched with Jake and Rose from the American Dragon world? HUMOR! And Zutara and JakeRose. Final Chapter up. The end of Ninjitsu.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

God, i finally got Ninjitsu up! Well, humor comes later. Just enjoy this now. **_

* * *

_**

**_Ninjitsu_**

Prologue

Prince Zuko sat in his room; meditating and thinking about everything that's happened; the Avatar was now alive and he had offered him friendship.

He told him about a boy named Kuzon whom he was friends with 100 years ago and asking him if they had known each other back then, could they have been friends?

No.

He needed to capture the Avatar for his father; to reclaim his honor and place on the throne.

But his own father had scarred him; his own father turned his back on him.

Why did he work so hard to earn him back when he could just befriend the Avatar?

But he only had one country; and that was the Fire Nation. He cared about the people and needed to do what he had to; even though he had to kill the one person who would help the world be a better place.

He made up his mind; he would capture the Avatar.

* * *

Katara sat by the dying fire and stared into it; how was Fire such a powerful element?

True, fire could be pulled out of nothing and Water, Air, and Earth were needed in order to bend them.

Her thoughts wandered to Zuko and saw that scar; it looked burnt, as if someone inflicted it on him.

Who did give him that? Was in an accident? Was it on purpose?

Wait; why was she even thinking about or even caring about him?

He was after Aang.

He was an enemy.

That was all.

* * *

Jake just looked up to the sky from the ceiling of his apartment and wondered what just happened.

Rose was huntsgirl; how was he that stupid to take her word over his friends?

She was now his hated enemy.

He thinks about all the times they almost kissed and the dates.

His thoughts wandered to when she, as Rose, showed him her birthmark.

Jake had thought it was beautiful and so cool.

And then when she showed him her birthmark as huntsgirl; rubbing in his face that she was destined to slay him.

The love of his life was now his enemy.

He rescued her from that avalanche, but she tried to attack him and if Trixie and Spud hadn't come in, who knows what would have happened?

After that trip, he never wanted to see Rose again, so he kept his distance from her.

But even after all that, he was still in love with her.

* * *

Rose just sat down on one of the plush dark couches in his Uncle's, or Huntsmaster's, study and looked through a large glass window with it's velvet curtains drawn back to seep sunlight through the delicate glass.

Why had Jake dumped her?

She was really falling for him.

Ever since that ski trip, he had been avoiding her and they had broken up.

What had gone wrong?

All she had done was be Rose and huntsgirl that trip; trying to slay that abominable snowman, or yeti, and then that pesky dragon came along.

He had come to this ski resort too and had gotten in his way.

But the dragon had saved her; even though they were enemies.

(A/N: Sound familiar? coughcoughbluespiritcoughcough)

But after she said that they were mortal enemies and if he had forgotten, the dragon said sadly before walking away, 'I wish I could.' and walked away.

Why had he saved her?

And how did Jake tie in to this?

Rose sighed and looked up at the sun and couldn't help but think about one person.

Nothing mattered anymore; not his uncle, not Rose, not huntsgirl, nobody.

Nobody, that is, except Jake.

* * *

Well, that was the first part. I'll post another one when i'm ready. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Rings

Yeah, this chapter will show you how they got switched. The humor will come later.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Rings

Zuko sighed; his uncle was now going on another worthless spending spree.

Zuko just dragged his feet through the dirt ground as Iroh found something.

'Another worthless sungi horn?' Zuko thought as he tromped through the street of the Earth Kingdom.

When he reached Iroh, he found himself in contact with a ring being shoved into his face.

It was a plain one with gold but a ruby hung in the middle and had the mark of a dragon on it.

"Isn't it priceless?" Iroh asked giddily as Zuko scowled and tried so hard to hold in his temper.

"That's why you called me here, uncle? Just because of a stupid ring?" Zuko snapped in his old uncles' face as Iroh jerked one of his hands and forced the ring on his middle finger.

"No, it's for you." He said and Zuko looked at the ring one minute before trying to pull it off of him like mad, but it seemed to have been stuck on him.

'Great, now I have to go about wearing a ring all day.' Zuko thought as his uncle smiled giddily and nearly skipped away with the rest of his stuff, leaving Zuko to sulk and stomp after them.

'Sometimes, I wish I was somewhere else.' He thought as the dragon symbol on the ring flashed once; as if understanding.

* * *

"Brace yourself, Katara." Aang said as he steered Appa down and Katara looked up to see Aang steering Appa down and they landed on the ground of a shoreline.

Many people came out to welcome them as they came down.

Aang was now just searching around shops as Katara was shopping around for supplies.

Sokka was probably begging for fruit off of some vendor.

Aang was walking past a jewelry dealer when he saw a small gold ring that had a small jewel that was blue; like Katara's eyes.

In the middle of the jewel, there was a shape of a Ninja or something.

"Hey, how much for that ring?" Aang asked; wanting to get it for Katara.

"3 gold pieces." The vendor said and Aang looked at the contents of his pocket; 2 copper pieces.

"But I'm the Avatar; don't I get a discount?" Aang almost begged as he gave the vendor his famous sad eyes.

"The Avatar?" the vendor asked; surprised and looked at the ring.

"Ah, take it. It's almost worthless, anyways." The vendor said; giving Aang the ring and Aang nearly jumped for joy as he skipped down the lane to find Katara and Sokka.

He found them on Appa, ready and Aang went over to them; the ring in his pocket.

"Hey, Katara. There's something I want to give you." Aang said quietly and Katara nodded before they all got on Appa and took off again.

Once in the air, Aang reached into his pocket to find the ring GONE!

Frantically, he searched his pockets and saw that the ring was nowhere in sight.

Turning to Katara, he was going to say that he had lost it, but he saw that the ring was already on her left middle finger.

Smiling, Aang turned around and steered Appa higher.

Katara looked at the ring that she had found on the ground and picked it up.

But now, once it was on, it wouldn't come off. Oh, well. She'd wear it until later.

She looked at the clouds and sighed. 'Sometimes, I wish my life was so different.' She thought as the figure on her ring began to glow a dark red.

* * *

Jake flipped a 360 as he leapt off the bench with his skateboard and landed solidly on the concrete ground and wheeled forward a little more before stopping and kicking his skateboard up so he could carry it.

He was now just outside his grandpa's shop, AKA his dragon training HQ.

Sighing, he went in.

He was still getting over the whole Rose is Huntsgirl thing and it seriously hurt when he found out; hurting even more when they broke up.

When he went in, he was greeted by his dog, Fu.

"Hey, Jakey. How are ya?" he said and Jake ignored him as he found his grandpa with Haley, who was trying to improve her dragon powers.

"Very good, Haley. But learn from Jake and you'll do better." His grandpa said and Haley nodded before getting rid of her dragon arms and exiting the room; but not before giving Jake a cute and almost flawless smile.

"Jake, you are late." Grandpa said and right now, Jake didn't have much time and patience over his Grandpa's lesson.

"Whatever. So what's the lesson today, G? Sweeping the floor again? Cleaning the toilet?" Jake asked unenthusiastically and his grandpa nodded.

"Not today, Jake. Today, you're just getting our new materials out of the shipment boxes." His grandpa said. "And when you're done, your work and training is done for the day."

"So what's the catch? No dragon powers? Only muscle?" Jake asked and his grandfather shook his head before exiting the room and Jake looked at the short stack of about 15 boxes and shrugged.

"Tail of the Dragon." Jake said and his tail sprung out and he used it to lift boxes.

Just as he was lifting the last one, it toppled over; it's contents spilling everywhere.

"Aww, man." Jake whined as he began to pick them up.

As he picked a small box up, he opened it and inside, there was a gold ring with a red jewel on it with the symbol of a flame with a circle and swirl in the middle.

"Cool ring." Jake said as he managed to slip it on his right pointer finger and looked at it.

"At least it doesn't make me look girly." Jake said to himself, but the ring still reminded him of something; Rose. His grandfather shouted at him from across the room.

"JAKE! PICK UP THE CONTENTS OF THAT BOX!" He shouted and Jake snapped back into reality.

Groaning, he began picking up the assorted jade necklaces that had spilled over.

'Man, my life sucks. I wish I was somewhere else, somebody else.' Jake thought as the flame shaped insignia on his hand began to flash constantly a dark blue, but he didn't notice it as he was too caught up.

And once again, Jake found himself thinking about, you guessed it, Rose.

* * *

Rose sat in the catacomb of the Ancient Huntsclan.

This was her destiny; this was her life; to slay those magical creatures and anyone who stood in her way.

She would have succeeded by now if that pesky dragon hadn't kept getting in the way.

But when the dragon had managed to corner her, he didn't kill her; only pull off her glove, revealing her birthmark. And the dragon spoke to her in an almost heartbroken voice. "They were right; it was you." And then, he saved her from that Avalanche she had started.

Why hadn't he just left her there to die? That way, the dragons would have one fewer Huntsclan kin to deal with.

But when she reminded the Dragon of their status, the dragon said, almost sadly, I wish I could. What did that mean?

Why did he wish that he could forget that they were mortal enemies?

Rose looks at her dragon mark on her right hand.

It was the mark of the Huntsclan; showing her destiny; showing who she had to be for the rest of her life.

But most of all, she thought about why did Jake act so strange around her?

Looking a little bit, she found what she wanted; an ancientmirror made by her great-great-great grandfather over a century ago.

It was supposed to give the answer to whatever you wanted to know except the secret identities of Dragons.

That was the only reason the Huntsclan couldn't just look into this charm mirror and kill off all those dragons in their way.

Taking the mirror, Rose looked back into her reflection.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand. I have something I don't understand." She said into it and a shadow took the place of her mirrored face and asked in a soft voice.

"What is it?"

"Why has Jake been acting so strange around me? Why has he avoided me?" Rose asked back and the mirror began to shape-shift and looked like it was replaying a scene.

There was Jake going up to the ceiling of a building; Rose recognized it as Jake's Grandpa's shop.

And then, she wasn't sure her eyes were playing tricks on her or not, but in a flash, Jake was gone and the American Dragon (that pesky dragon) was in his place.

Nearly dropping the mirror, Rose saw the truth.

Now everything made sense!

What she had said to the dragon after he had exposed her mark, why he had saved her, what he had said, and most of all, what Jake said.

Carefully and quietly, Rose put the mirror back and tiptoed as quietly and as quickly as she could out and into her bed.

When she got to her bedroom, she saw that her aunt in Australia had sent her a gift.

Opening it, she found a gold ring with a blue stone in front of it with a weird insignia on it.

There were ripples around the bottom half and the top had three swirls on it; it looked almost like waves, or water.

Putting it on, Rose found it fit her left pointer finger perfectly.

Then, she looked up at the night sky and could have sworn something flying over the moon; its figure casting a shadow.

But when she blinked, it was gone.

Then, with a pang of sadness, she remembered Jake.

'I wish I was someone else; anyone else.' Rose thought silently as she tucked herself into the sheets and tried to sleep, but just tossed and turned all night; not bothering to notice that her ring was glowing a faint bright red.

* * *

Yeah, cheesy. But bear with me. 


	3. Chapter 3: Switched

Here's a new chappie!

* * *

Chapter 2: Switched

NOTE: in this story, today is Saturday.

Zuko was awakened by a strange buzzing as he wearily opened his eyes; expecting to find himself in his ship and in his room.

But he was awakened by a dark room with some strange glowing thing and in an actual bed instead of a mattress.

Yelping, he tried to spring out, but his short legs were weak.

Wait; short legs?

Since when did he have short, skinny legs?

And such a flabby chest?

And short and skinny arms?

One of his hands went up to clutch his forehead but he found himself in contact with short hair.

Did it grow back?

Just then, he looked into a mirror.

Instead of himself, he saw a short, skinny kid with hair and brown eyes.

What was happening to him?

After trying to sort through the mess on the floor, he found some blue khakis and red jacket with dark shoes that fit him and got dressed.

He looked at himself in the mirror; would anyone take him seriously now?

He was just a wimpy little kid.

Well, at least he didn't have his scar anymore, right?

Right?

Just then, a girl who looked about 7 or 8 burst through the door.

"Jake, didn't you hear mom? It's time to go." She said and Zuko jumped at her voice.

"Who are you?" he asked and the girl looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm you sister, Haley. Don't you remember? You must have what I read about; Amnesia. Want me to help you remember with a little Chopin?" she said and skipped out of the room and a few seconds later, the piano began playing as Zuko just stared at that girl.

'And I thought Zula was annoying.' Zuko thought as he pulled on the rest of his clothes and was about to go out the door when he was greeted by an old guy with a funny looking mustache and slight beard.

"Jake, come with me, you have an urgent call from the leprechauns" he said and Zuko found himself being dragged down some stairs, outside, and into an old shop.

Once in, he found a dog reading the newspaper.

"What's up, Jakey?" it asked and Zuko reeled back.

"It can talk!" he said; pointing to the dog.

"Of course I can talk, you nitwit. It's me; Fu. Your buddy, Fu dog." It said as Zuko just stared at the dog.

"Jake, why are you acting so strange?" the old guy said. Zuko finally spoke.

"Look, I don't know who this Jake is, but I'm not Jake." He said and the old guy looked at him.

"Fu, give me the powder of Lung dragon. It should straighten things out." The old guy said and a second later, Fu came back with some blue powder and the old guy grabbed a handful of it and tossed it all over Zuko.

Coughing a little, Zuko looked back to the talking dog and the old guy; both of them looking astonished.

"You're not Jakey." Fu said and Zuko nodded.

"Zuko." The old guy said and the dog turned to him.

"What?" the dog asked; Zuko was going to have to get used to that and how did that old grandpa know his name?

"Zuko. Fire Lord Zuko and our distant ancestor. Or at least, Jake's and mine." He said and Zuko just looked at him; was he crazy?

Just then, the old man turned to him.

"I am Long Shu. But you can just call me Grandpa for now. You see; you're trapped in my grandson's body." He said to Zuko and Zuko nodded.

"I'm trapped in another's body?" Zuko asked and his so called grandpa nodded.

"How do I get out of this one and back to my own?" Zuko asked; slightly starting to panic.

"Well, what has happened to you during the past day or so?" his Long Shu asked and Zuko recalled a ring.

Lifting his right hand, he saw the ring there but this time, it had the symbol of the Fire Nation on it.

"This ring. I, or at least my uncle, gave this to me but the ring had the symbol of a dragon on it." Zuko said and Long Shu nodded before examining the ring thoroughly.

"The ring of Dragonfire." He suddenly said and Zuko looked at him.

"What?" he asked and Long Shu folded his hand into his sleeves and shook his head slightly.

"That ring is one of 2 rings that when 2 people are wearing it at the same time, no matter what place, or in the time-space continuum, they will switch bodies. The second ring, the one of the Dragon, was said to be lost long ago. I guess you back in your time found it. So, you and my grandson have switched bodies." He concluded; causing Zuko's jaw to slightly drop.

"How do I get back into my body?" Zuko managed to stutter out.

"I don't know. But as for now, you'll have to pose as my grandson." He said and Zuko nodded before the door burst open and 2 other people stepped in.

One was dark skinned and had curly hair that she kept up in 2 high things. The other one was pale-skinned with freckles and trying to touch his tongue to the tip of is nose.

"Jakey, it's time to go." The girl said and Grandpa suddenly butted in.

"Jake, why don't you go with Trixie and Spud? You're finished for today." He said and Zuko nodded as he began to follow them out.

When they got outside, they tossed Zuko in Jake's body a board with 4 wheels on it.

The two of them got on their own and began to go down. Zuko had never seen anything like this before; well, there were wagons, but that was it.

Sighing, Zuko had to keep Jake's reputation until he was switched back.

Sighing, Zuko put down the board and began to get on it.

It was going to be a long day.

And the worst part was, he didn't even have his Firebending skills.

* * *

"Huntsgirl. Wake up." Someone from above Katara said and Katara opened her eyes and brushed the loose blonde hair from her face.

Wait; Blonde hair? Loose? Katara bolted up and saw a balding old guy by the window; morning's dark shadows hiding his face.

"What?" Katara managed to stutter out.

The person in the shadows looked at her before scowling and Katara could feel his eyes on her.

"It's time to get up, Huntsgirl. Every day you live is another chance to slay those dragons." He said and Katara blinked; Dragons? Slaying?

"What?" she said again and the person scowled before pulling on the sheets of her bed off of her.

Sheets? Bed? Window?

Where was she? Getting up, she saw her skin was now a peach-like color.

Stumbling around the room a bit, she found a place where all the clothes were.

Pulling on a white shirt, pink pants, and these weird shows that showed most of her foot, she looked at herself in the mirror; she had light colored hair and pale skin.

Just then, she noticed a ring on her finger, or at least this girl's finger.

It was blue; just like the one she wore before, but this one had the symbol of Waterbending on it.

She wasn't her and this definitely wasn't her time. So where was she? Where was Aang? Where was anyone in this world?

Katara began to wander out and soon found her getting lost in these mazes of a house. Finally, she managed to get out of the house and into daylight.

Where was she?

Just then, a girl with brown hair came up to her.

"Rose, are you ok?" she asked and Katara looked at her like she was truly crazy.

Who was this Rose? "Yeah, sure." Katara managed to say and the girl looked at her for a moment, and then nodded her head.

"You're thinking about Jake, aren't you? Don't worry; he dumped you." She said and Katara just didn't have a single idea what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I guess so. Where is Jake?" she asked softly and the girl smiled a little.

"Today is Saturday, so he should be at his grandpa's shop or something." She said and pulled on her arm as a signal to go. Katara followed.

This was going to be a VERY interesting day.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, it's time for training." A voice rang out and Jake opened his eyes; or eye, for the matter.

When he was able to see, he saw, not his room, but a small room filled with strange banners, and a pair of swords on one side with a table with 4 candles and a picture of a Dragon on the wall on another.

Jumping up, he saw he wasn't in his bed, but in a mattress and a dark red blanket.

"Yo, where am I?" Jake nearly shouted, but his voice was deeper.

Turning to a reflective piece of sword, Jake saw that he had no hair except for a section in the back which was kept in a topknot, gold eyes, pale skin, and a scar across his left eye!

"My beautiful face!" Jake wailed as his hands went up to clutch it; only finding big, callused, and strong hands in the place of his smaller ones.

"AH!" Jake began to scream as he ran around; but the room was crowded with stuff as he tripped over that stupid table with those candles on it.

Once it moved, Jake saw there was a section of mirror underneath it.

Grasping it like it was his only lifeline, he looked into it and that same face was staring back at him.

Startling back, Jake began to use his big hands to feel his body to see if anything was his.

First he brushed along his arms, which were no longer sticks, but had bulges for the muscle.

'That's not mine.' Jake thought as his right hand went down to his now rock hard six pack abs.

'That's not mine.' He thought as he dared to go lower and touched a certain area.

'That's DEFENETLY not mine.' Jake thought as he frantically got up and nearly crashed into the wall.

Just then, an old man came in.

"Prince Zuko, it is time for your training." He said while Jake looked at him like he was crazy.

"Listen, you old geezer. I don't know who you are, but I'm not prince Zuko or anyone. My name is Jake Long" Jake said and the old man laughed.

"Very funny, Prince Zuko. Now let's go. Your crew is waiting for you." He said.

"My what?" he asked and Iroh looked at him.

"Wait; what is my name?" he asked and Jake looked for an answer.

"Uh…." He said and Iroh's eyes widened.

"You're not Prince Zuko, but how are you in his body?" he asked and Jake thought about it.

Just then, something flashed on his middle finger and he lifted it up to see the ring he had put on yesterday, but this one had the insignia of a dragon on it.

"This ring. I put on one like it in my grandpa's shop yesterday, only the ring had the shape of a flame on it instead of a dragon." Jake said and Iroh nodded.

"Well, I am Prince Zuko's uncle, Iroh." Iroh said and Jake nodded. This was just too weird right now.

Just then, a guy who looked like a monkey opened the door.

"Sir, the Avatar has been spotted. Should we go after it?" he asked and Jake in Zuko's bodylooked at him.

"Uh--" Jake said and Iroh interrupted.

"Why should you even ask? Go now." He said and the monkey guy nodded and closed the door.

"Who was monkey man?" Jake asked dully and Iroh looked at him for a minute, then remembered Zuko wasn't Zuko.

"That was your lieutenant. We're out at sea right now." Iroh said and Jake froze.

For some strange reason, he always hated the sea.

Springing out of bed, Jake ran outside through a maze of halls and finally found the deck. Suddenly, he felt what he, or Zuko, had for dinner as it came back up his throat and over the railing.

Iroh came on deck. "If you're going to be my nephew, you might want to let me teach you how to act like him." He said and Jake nodded.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Katara, time to wake up." A voice above Rose said and she opened her eyes to a pale boy with blue arrows on his head.

"Hi-ya!" Rose shouted; leaping up and getting into a fighting stance before the boy who now had a slight look of hurt on his face.

Just then, a hand was on her shoulder.

"Katara, are you o---" Sokka started, but didn't finish as Rose did a total ninja body slam on him threw him against the other boy.

"Who are you?" she asked as her tan skin—

Wait; Tan skin and black braided hair?

She had blonde hair and light skin, didn't she?

Grabbing a bowl of water, she saw looking back at her a girl with dark skin and dark brunette hair with it braided and put in a strange style.

"Katara, are you ok?" the boy with blue arrows on his head said and Rose nodded; guessing that was the name of this girl whom she was in her body.

As one of her hands lifted to brush away a loose strand of hair, she saw the ring. It was blue; just like the one she had the night before, but had the figure of a ninja on it instead of that other one.

Sighing, Rose just stared at the ring.

True, she had wished that she was somewhere else as someone else, but she didn't really mean it, did she?

* * *

Yeah, it's long. Next chappie's about the encounter of Zuko in Jake's body and Katara in Rose's body. And Jake in Zuko's body and Aang, Sokka, and Rose in Katara's body.

And Zuko trying to skateboard! BWA HA HA HA HA HA!


	4. Chapter 4: What a Weird Day

WOOT! NEW CHAPPIE! I'M ON A ROLL!

Some humor in this one.

If you want to read about only one person, then the parts are divided in the following order:

1st part: Zuko in Jake's body

INTERMISSION

2nd Part: Katara in Rose's body

INTERMISSION

3rd Part: Jake in Zuko's body (VERY FUNNY)

INTERMISSION

4th part: Rose in Katara's body

INTERMISSION

ending

NOTE: Intermission means a small section of my thoughts between parts.

* * *

Chapter 3: What a weird life 

WHAM!

That was the 39th or something time Zuko wiped out on the hard sidewalk.

By now, Zuko had many cuts, bruises, and scrapes on his, or Jake's, body.

The reason he was wiping out was because of his disability to what those two other people called 'skateboard'.

That was just great; he had turned from a 16 year old banished prince with a scar to this scraggly 13 year old kid who is, no other word for it, a wimp.

He would never last one second in his world.

Just then, 'Trixie' and 'Spud' came over to him.

"Yo, Jake. What is UP with you? You still getting over that Rose girl?" the girl named Trixie asked and the guy named Spud skated up to him too.

"Yeah, dude. That's the—uh—lot of time that you wiped out." He said and Zuko just nodded as he tried to push himself up with this weak body.

If he was going to be himself at all, he needed to be taller and DEFINETILY needed more muscle.

Just then, Long Shu came from the distance. "Jake, it is time to go." He said to Zuko and Zuko, grateful, nodded as he followed him.

"What is this?" Zuko asked; holding up a skateboard and Long Shu sighed.

"It is a skateboard; my grandson rides this very often. So you're going to have to learn this, but first, you must learn your dragon powers." He said and Zuko stopped.

Dragon powers?

What was that old geezer talking about? They got on the rooftop of the old shop and the old man turned to him.

"Now I want you to focus your energy and say 'Dragon Up'." He said and Zuko, thinking the man was crazy, shrugged and focused his energy.

"Dragon Up" he said and he felt like his skin was turning inside out and something was coating him.

When he opened his eyes, his body was red and he had wings?

He was a dragon!

This body could shape-shift into a dragon!

This would be useful every time the Avatar took into the air.

"Very good, Zuko. Now, try to fly and work on your fire skills." The old guy said and Zuko, who was already almost a master Firebender and could shoot fire from his mouth, easily got his fire harnessing skills.

Now the hard part was flying. Just then, Long Shu turned into purple dragon himself and nodded to him.

Trusting him, Zuko began to flap his new wings and soon he found himself in the air with the old guy.

Continuing to keep going, Zuko had finally gotten the hang of flying when he felt himself turning inside out again and saw he no longer had claws, but hands and now he was falling.

"AHHHH!" he shrieked, but it came out girly.

God, he hated this body; this body's voice wasn't even deepening yet!

Just then, the purple dragon caught him and they were back on the roof again.

The dragon changed back into Long Shu and he nodded.

"Very good, young one. Now join me for tea." He said and Zuko, who had always hated tea, shook his head.

"I think I'll practice that skateboarding more." He said before walking down.

Even though there were a lot of pestering things about this body, the Dragon Powers pretty much even everything else.

* * *

Dragon Powers. And a girly scream. LOL.

* * *

As Katara kept walking with that girl, she found herself growing bored. 

That girl was talking about some boy she never knew named Jared Macarthur (sorry, forgot if that was name or not).

She would have preferred to talk about Waterbending, but she couldn't; not in this body, anyway.

"So, I heard he is in town today." The girl finished and Katara sighed as she nodded her head again.

Just then, she head the skidding of something and found herself in contact with a girl with dark skin and black hair wearing green pants and a purple shirt and a boy with a green hat, pale skin, and freckles. He was cross eyed and trying to get his tongue to touch his nose. He was wearing black pants and an orange and yellow shirt.

"Yo, you're Rose, aren't you?" the girl asked and Katara, not knowing what else to do, nodded and the girl got in her face all of a sudden in a low, whispering voice.

"I know who you are, and I know what you did, so don't play it cool around me. And if you go near Jake again, I swear, you're going to wish he did kill you." She said and turned to the boy.

"Come on, Spud. Let's go." She said as they got on some weird boards with little wheels on them.

As they passed her, they both shot a look of hate at her and Katara shivered a little before turning to the girl again.

"So, what were you saying?" she asked.

* * *

Trixie's catty, ain't she?

* * *

"We have docked on the port of Menshu, Prince Zuko." The old monkey face said. Jake turned around; by now, he was used to everyone calling him Prince Zuko. 

"Thank you." He said back and the monkey man looked surprised beforeJake dragged his new feet down the plank.

The lieutenant or the monkey man as Jake called him now, stared after him and ran into the control room.

"General Iroh, I fear our prince might be ill." He said and Iroh barely looked up from his game.

"And why is that?" he murmured while moving his lotus tile and smiling that ear to ear grin.

"I win again." He said and the other players groaned in disappointment.

"Because he was on deck." The lieutenant stuttered out; still shocked that Prince Zuko, Prince Zuko of all people, said thank you.

And not to anyone, to him.

"So? He is always on deck." Iroh said as he collected a few copper pieces that the players had bet.

"And he said 'Thank you' to me!" the lieutenant said and everyone looked up.

Iroh already knew that Zuko wasn't Zuko, so he stood up.

"I will go talk to him." He said. Earlier that day, he had told Jake about his new body and how to act like Zuko.

When he told Jake what happened to Zuko's face, Jake sprang up.

"That is wrong! Not to mention wiggedy whack." He added and Iroh looked confused for a second and Jake noticed.

"It's slang." He said and Iroh looked even more confused.

"Just forget I ever said anything." Jake sighed and Iroh continued about the Avatar and what he looked like and who he traveled with.

"Ok." Jake said and went out on deck again; only to puke again.

Now, Jake was looking at the town before him.

There was no electricity, not electronics, nothing of the modern world he was in.

Man, he had grown up spoiled; sort of.

Just then, he saw a bald boy with blue arrows on his head and wearing orange; exactly like the Avatar that Iroh had described to him.

Iroh came up behind him; in a few seconds, he had managed to spend at least 500 gold pieces on worthless things.

"You need to capture him." He said and Jake nodded, going forward.

But before he took even 5 steps, he began running away in a very fast speed and he looked like he was flying.

There was no way Jake could catch up with him, unless…… Just then, he spotted a small wagon with the sides taken off with 4 wheels on it.

Grabbing one of the weird looking helmets from the pile of knickknacks Iroh had bought off of one soldier, he ran to it and jumped on the board.

He heard shouting behind him and looked back to see 2 young kids shouting at him.

"Borrowing! I'll give it back later, promise!" Jake shouted over his shoulder as he turned back and remembered the skateboarding tricks he had learned over the years.

Just then, a fruit stand was in his way.

"YO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Jake shouted, but the man only panicked and ran away.

Just then, there was piece of loose board tilted like a ramp and Jake took it as he took to the air and did a 360 over the entire fruit stand; the vendor watching.

Landing a little roughly, he had almost caught up to the kid, who looked back to see him, but then, he took a sharp turn; Jake following.

Just then, he crashed into something and the next thing he knew, there were green things all over him and some in his mouth with some guy over him screaming

'My Cabbages! My Cabbages! This place is worse than that docking port!' Jake immediately recognized the taste; cabbages.

Once, when he was sick, his mother made him drink this bitter soup made of cabbages.

Spitting out the pieces, he managed to get the stupid heads of cabbages off of him and stood up just as his crew came over to him.

"Prince Zuko, are you ok? And there's a cabbage on your shoulder piece." Monkey man said and Jake pulled it out just as Iroh came over to him.

Hehadalready seen what Jake or Zuko did with that board and he was no short of amazed.

"Where is the Avatar, Prince Zuko?" he asked and Jake pointed down the lane; where just a faint streak of orange was seen.

"Let's go back." Jake said; absolutely disgusted at the cabbages.

The old dude was still screaming "MY CABBAGES!" and Jake was sick of cabbages anyway, so he turned around and breathed fire all over them; setting them on fire.

'Check me out! I still have Dragon powers!' Jake thought as he walked away at the man who now looked like he was about to cry.

Just then, a couple of boys, about 8 or 9 came up to him.

"How did you do that?" one of them asked and Jake turned to them.

"And what was that?" another one asked.

Jake, who couldn't resist skateboarding a little more, turned to them and began to show them.

* * *

Jake likes to show off, doesn't he? What i'm worried about is that he might make a permanent indent in history with the skateboard. And slang, skateboards, and wiggedy whack. ROFL! And can't forget the cabbage man. LMAO!

* * *

'Wow. So this is Waterbending.' Rose thought as a little piece of water moved with her fingers and she put it back into the ocean as she turned to see that little boy, Aang; that was his name, running away and this other boy with a scar and very tall behind him on a skateboard? 

Just then, he went up a piece of wood and did a 360 in the air! After landing, Aang took a sharp turn and the boy followed, only to have a huge face-plant in a cart of cabbages.

The old geezer was screaming 'My Cabbages!' before Rose felt herself being grabbed by her new brother, Sokka.

Before she left, she saw the boy with the scar breathe fire!

'Just like a…..' Rose thought before she was pulled onto the huge flying bison and in the air again.

"Boy that was a close call." Aang said as he steered the bison.

Rose was still sort of afraid of heights, so she felt a little queasy.

"Yeah, but I can't believe Zuko chased you down on foot." Sokka said and Aang turned to him.

"Not really; he had this weird thing that had 4 wheels and a board on it and he went much faster." He said and wondered what that was; a Fire Nation thing perhaps?

But that did look sort of fun to play with. 'Zuko, which must be that boy with the scar's name, is.' Rose thought as she thought about when he spat out fire.

'Just like a dragon.' Rose thought and then she found herself gasping a little when he thought about Zuko skateboarding.

'Just like a dragon, just like Jake.' She thought with wide eyes.

* * *

Oh, NO! ROSE KNOWS! Sort of.

* * *

Well, that's another chappie. 


	5. Chapter 5: Ninjas and Skateboards

A new chappie! Enjoy.

And i meant that a cheap laptop costs 500 to 600 dollars. So, i have to save up a lot.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ninjas and Skateboards

WHAM!

Another face plant into the sidewalk for Zuko.

Dragon powers were enough, now skateboarding?

And this weakling body was not going to work.

Dragging his body up, Zuko began to walk back to the apartment.

By now, he had known his way and clicked the door open.

Stepping in, his so called 'mom' came out and nearly screamed at the sight of him.

Zuko could hardly blame her; for the entire day, he had done nothing but try to balance himself on that wretched skateboard.

By now, he had bruises, cuts, scrapes, and lost at least a gallon of blood as his face was caked with dirt and gravel like he was a piece of sidewalk himself.

"Jake, if this is how you're going to end up every day, I will NOT allow you to skateboard ever again!" his so called 'mother' screeched and Haley came over to him.

"Wow. I've never gotten cut nor scrape in my life. Mommy is it true that girls are more graceful than boys?" she asked perkily and Zuko found himself scowling.

Walking past his mother's screaming complaints and his, now oh too perfect and annoying, little sister, he down to the basement; where a set of weights and other exercise equipment was kept.

For the past few days, Zuko had turned this weak body into slightly bulged and was working his way up.

Doing that really helped him focus on his dragon powers and take them to new levels with his Firebending training he had before.

Long Shu told him that even though you two switched bodies, you both have a little part of your powers before you two switched.

So Zuko now had Dragon powers and some Firebending Powers as well.

It's too bad that he couldn't take his new power back to his world.

That way, he could just fly after the Avatar every time he took to the skies with that annoying bison.

Putting 10 pound weights on each barbell, he took one in each hand and began his series of curls; 50 on each side each morning, afternoon, and night with the added of 3-5 pounds each day. Just as he was done with those and walked over to a gymnastics bar and began to do chin-ups on it, his so called dad came in.

He was sort of dorky and was afraid of almost everything; even his own sweater.

He wore glasses and dressed in a brown suit with green tie, very tacky; especially with the white shirt.

As he was on his 15th chin-up, his father spoke.

"Now, Jake. I can see that you're growing, but do you have to be this, you know, sort of obsessed with your body? Not that I'm saying you look bad, you look great, actually, but don't you think you're taking this exercise thing a little too far?" he stuttered and Zuko looked at him; this was barely compared to the training he had to do when he was in his own body in order to control his Firebending.

"What did you say, father?" he asked dully.

Right about now, compared to this one, he would have easily preferred his real father; even though he did scar and banish him.

"I mean; I think it's time we had the talk." He said; stumbling over words ever so often.

"Father, I know about all that stuff." Zuko said and his 'father' stumbled back; looking flustered.

"You do? Well, I'm proud of you, Jake. And you have grown taller too. Well, I'll leave you alone." He said; twiddling his thumbs before he left and Zuko just shrugged and resumed his chin-ups.

After he had done 100, he got down and began doing crunches.

Just then, the door opened again and those 2 people, Trixie and Spud, he remembered, came through.

"Yo, Jake. Why are you so---ooh, dang, Jake. Have you been working out?" Trixie asked; nearly drooling. Jake had grown buffer; he had distinct bulges on his arms, legs, and they could see abs. Not to mention taller; he was now almost Spud's height and just a little taller than Trixie.

"Wow, dude. I've never seen anyone go from that to, like, that in just a few days." Spud said; also eyeing the bulges.

"Whatever. What is it that you want?" Zuko asked and Trixie came out of his trance.

"We're going boarding to the new live concert! And Shaniqua's going to be there!" Trixie said excitedly; hoping that Jake would come with her.

But Zuko didn't know who Shaniqua was, or what the heck she did, so he just shrugged.

"I think I'll pass." He said and Trixie and Spud stared at him; Jake misses a chance seeing Shaniqua?

That was about as right as peanut butter with pickles; wrong and promptly disturbing.

"But you love Shaniqua!" Spud exclaimed and Trixie put one hand to Zuko's sweaty forehead.

"Are you sick or something?" she asked; feeling his sweaty head and the veins that were sticking out because of the workout.

"No, I don't think I am." Zuko responded calmly and Trixie looked at him again.

"Do you have to baby-sit Haley again? Well, we can help. Like I said before; ain't no thang but a chicken wang." She said and when she said wang, she stuck out her hip a little.

"No, I think I'll just keep here a little. You guys go." Zuko said and Trixie and Spud looked at him before they just walked up and away.

Zuko resumed his crunches and wondered who or what Shaniqua was.

This world was already weird; many strange devices; like one which played music, and another that showed numbers and made noise at a certain time, the list goes on and on.

But all Zuko thought was that if he was going to be Jake, he needed to turn this scrawny body into his old one he had before he changed into him; only shorter.

* * *

'Ain't no thang but a chicken wang.' Ha ha. Funny saying. And Trixie's startin' to like Jake, or the new Jake, doesn't she?

* * *

A flash of green light zoomed past Katara, causing her to jump and dodge out of the way. 

She had been this Rose and Huntsgirl for only a few days, and already, she couldn't wait to get back into her own body.

But this body seemed to react all on its own.

"Huntsgirl, you are lacking." The person wearing a strange mask and clothing said as he put away his scepter.

Katara didn't have any idea what was going on, but some part of her was telling her what to do.

Like an unknown conscience that tells her about stuff that she doesn't have any idea about.

"I'm sorry, Huntsmaster." Katara said; she had known by now to call him that. "Never mind." He snapped irritably.

"If you're going to slay that dragon, you must focus. Now, again." He said and raised his scepter as Katara braced herself in her ninja clad gear and scepter of her own.

* * *

Oh, boy. And the Katara in Rose's Body and the Rose in Katara's Body is shorter than the other ones. Jake in Zuko's body and Zuko in Jake's body are longer and somewhat funnier.

* * *

"Ow." Jake murmured as he gently touched his arm. 

By now, he had almost gotten used to this body and made the better of it.

Making a mental note to work out more if he ever got into his normal body, Jake got up and continued to do this Firebending with his so called Uncle.

When he first discovered he could Firebend, he freaked out and was squealing like a pig about to be slaughtered.

But he soon got used to it and now could control the fire. At least, a little bit.

Turns out, his Uncle was more like his grandpa than he ever thought.

No matter what he did, he wouldn't move Jake on to advanced things or anything.

All he did was made him do the basics over and over and over and over and over again.

And even though he took out some guards in about a minute, his so called Uncle still wouldn't move him on.

And when he was done for the day, he would make Jake drink this gross thing he called Ginseng tea.

His grandpa had loved that too, but now Jake swore to never drink tea as long as he lived.

He had observed many things about many things:

1) his Uncle has a tea obsession

2) His uncle has a shopping addiction

3) that bald kid runs faster and is very obnoxious

4) that boy in blue clothes can't do a thang with that chicken wang (boomerang) of his.

5) That girl may be pretty, but she's deadly all the less.

6) Monkey man has many friends who look like him

7) some other monkey man who calls himself Admiral always rubs it in Zuko's face that he's banished.

8) Zuko can easily kick Admiral Monkey man's butt.

9) He was buff!

10) He had no hair except for a little chunk.

11) He has gold eyes.

12) That bald kid has some flying buffalo and this weird lemur with big green eyes

And:

13) that girl who traveled with the bald kid was fine.

Just then, an all too familiar shadow descended overhead and sure enough, it was that bison with the Avatar.

"The Avatar!" he shouted in his deep voice.

Dang, he still didn't get over that voice change.

His crew came out and Jake decided to go with it.

But right now, that bison had a mind of its own.

If only he could go Dragon Up on him.

Maybe he could; if he still had fire-breathing powers, maybe he still had some Dragon powers.

At least some that can make him fly.

He ran up and clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus.

"Come on, Dragon Up, Dragon Up." He whispered to himself and then, the all too familiar tingly feeling of Dragon Up came to him.

When he opened his eyes, he was Jake Long: American Dragon again!

"Check me out! I am a Dragon again! It is SWEET to be me!" he shouted before taking off in the air! He was a dragon again!

The crew just watched as their supposed prince just turned into a red dragon and Iroh looked after it.

Jake landed on the animal's back and soon found himself being attacked by some person with his or her face concealed in a bag?

That was lame, but the eyes shined through; Huntsgirl.

"Great, and just when I thought this world was peaceful, you come along." Jake snapped.

"Wait---" Huntsgirl began, but Jake didn't and began to attack her.

Even if this was Rose, he needed to attack.

Just then, she spoke.

"Jake." She said softly and Jake stopped.

* * *

cliffie. Whatever. Just wait until i get off my butt again and type.

* * *

This boy was very cute in the childish way, but not really that cute in the boyfriend way. 

Rose could tell that he liked this girl, but she didn't like him.

Right now, she was still getting over Jake and her discovery of everything; that Jake was her enemy, that he was the American Dragon, and he was here; in this world with her.

She needed to see him, to apologize, to try and make amends, to do many things.

She needed to do this.

But she was in a different body and so was he.

Would he even recognize her?

And even if he did, wouldn't he just strike her for being Huntsgirl?

True, she was Huntsgirl, but she was Rose too.

And like Rose, she had a broken heart.

"Hey, Katara. Are you ok?" the boy, Aang, asked.

Rose nodded and sighed before seeing a small steel ship and the boy with the scar on his face, or Jake, out on deck.

Sokka spotted it too.

"Zuko! Aang, make Appa go faster!" he shouted and Aang whipped Appa's reins.

Just then, the Dragon came again.

Aang turned around and saw the Dragon.

"Dragon!" he shouted and Rose had to think quickly.

And she found it; quickly, she grabbed a bag and punched holes in it for eyes.

Just then, she preformed a spin kick as she lunged at the Dragon.

Jake seemed ready and he deflected the kick as they began a battle on the furry thing.

As much as Rose was Huntsgirl, she was still Rose and she had feelings for Jake.

"Jake, stop. Please." She said softly to him and, amazingly, the Dragon stopped.

* * *

yeah, review and wait.

* * *

Like i said, review and wait. I gotta get a laptop of my own. 


	6. Chapter 6: Rotwood and Choices

Managed to get this chapter up.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rotwood and Breakups 

"And so, the proof of the existence of Dragons is undeniably correct!" Zuko's so called teacher, 'professor' Rotwood concluded; his toupee nearly slipping off his head.

This class was boring; all this crackhead was talking about was Dragons and displayed one made of lasagna.

Also, for some strange reason, he always bullied Zuko and kept picking on him.

Zuko had already been short-tempered today, and this wasn't any better, so he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Long?" 'Professor' Rotwood said; turning to him as that eye thing fell off.

"I think that this is boring." Zuko said and he heard many gasps from around the room.

"So you think my dragon lecture is boring?" Mr. Rotwood asked; his eyes nearly literally popping out of his face.

"In one word, yes. All you talk about are Dragons and pixies existing. If they were real, wouldn't you have found one by now? But I don't think you would; with that egg brain of yours." Zuko said; more gasps coming from more people.

NO one, and I meant NO one stood 'Professor' Rotwood up; they were too scared that they might flunk.

"So, Mr. Long, you think that my lecture is boring!" he repeated; his eyes and face reddening in anger.

"Yes, Mr. Rotwood." Zuko said; his own temper flaring. "I told you, Mr. Long, it is pro---" he began but Zuko interrupted him.

"I don't care if it's professor, mister, or King of the World, you're just another person with an over-swelling ego and thinks he's right when he's actually insane!" Zuko shouted; his temper flaring dangerously and wishing he had his Firebending powers so he could burn this egoistic dodo brain to a crisp.

"Alright, Mr. Long, it's off to the principal's office for you!" Mr. Rotwood shouted; not really thinking as Zuko stood up and stomped out while slamming the door.

Just after he left, someone began to applaud and soon, the entire class joined in as they whooped and cheered for Zuko for doing what no one had dared.

* * *

WHOO HOO! U ROCK, ZUKO IN JAKE'S BODY!

* * *

As Katara walked home alone, she remembered what had happened in school, or at least she heard it. 

This boy, Jake, had stood up to that Rotwood teacher. She had always hated him anyway; especially when he kept droning on and on about Magical Creatures.

Jake was the hero of the school; everywhere he went, he was surrounded by people asking questions about what happened and why he did it.

Once, Katara shot a look at him; it was out in the hallway when everyone was going home.

He was on the shoulders of her history class and they were chanting 'Jake! Jake! Jake!' as they passed her.

Jake was a tall boy with dark hair and lean and muscular as he passed, his eyes found hers and she found herself staring into the eyes not of that boy, Jake, but the gold eyes of Zuko.

Her eyes widened as he passed.

And then he was gone; carried out the door by his worshippers.

Just then, her friend, Rachel, came over to her.

"I can't believe you dumped all that. Too bad he's mine now." She whispered softly and disappeared down the hall as Katara stared after her.

She liked Zuko?

Oh, my god.

Rachel liked Zuko, and did she?

* * *

OH, NO! Can we say Girl foight?

* * *

"Jake, stop. Please." The girl said and Jake stopped to stare at the girl with the bag over her head. 

This was Rose; not Huntsgirl, Rose.

"Rose?" he managed to whisper quietly and Huntsgirl looked down as she nodded and stood up as she walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered while taking his hand and silently crying into his dragon arm.

Aang and Sokka watched as the person they thought was Katara hugged the Dragon and the Dragon hug her back.

Jake sighed a little before looking down and Rose looked down at the ship as well; many crewmembers were down there, watching.

Jake looked down and back at Rose in this other girl's body.

This was going to be a very life changing journey for the both of them.

Sighing to himself, Jake braced himself to fly back down when something pulled on his arm.

Turning around, he saw Rose in that other girl's body taking his hand and wanting to go with him.

Nodding, Jake put her on his dragon back and flew downward.

When he got back onto the ship, the crew was surprised and was even more surprised when he put Rose down and began walking inside.

As he did, he turned back into Zuko's body and everyone was left to stare after him; including Rose.

Once in Prince Zuko's room, Jake collapsed in this body and took off the armor and lay back on the mattress; bumping his head on the metal floor for flopping down so hard and wincing slightly at the pain.

Rose was here too in this world as some other girl and he was still in love with her, no doubt about it, but could he put aside their differences, even in this world?

They were still enemies and nothing could change that, could it?

This was a difficult choice; Way of life or Love?

* * *

Oh, no! I hate choices.

* * *

Rose begged Jake to stop, and he did. 

Looking straight into the dragon's eyes, Rose saw sadness and some hope for something.

"Rose?" The dragon whispered softly and Rose nodded and walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry." Rose whispers as she wraps her arms around his dragon arm.

This was Jake; not the American Dragon, Jake.

Just then, he pulled away and braced himself to fly down to a small metal ship.

I wanted to be with Jake, I never wanted to leave him again; not caring what would happen or what happens.

Gently, I pull on his arm and he understands.

Steadily, he puts me on his back and dives down.

Flying was, there was no other word for it, magical. When he touched the ship, I was disappointed that it was finished.

Jake just puts me down as he walks away.

As he did, he turns back into a human, but not Jake.

This body was taller and nearly bald with a small patch of hair on the top put in a topknot and had muscle.

After he disappears, an old man comes up to me and offers me tea.

Rose never really liked tea, anyway, so she refuses and just sit on deck.

This was going to be a difficult choice; Way of Life or Love?

* * *

Jake and Rose both. Fluff will come later.

* * *

Phew. Another chapter finished. 


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting and Looking

New chappie!

To o-dragon: Brunette is just another word for brown-haired.

**To everyone who has said 'did you know that the voice actors for jake and rose and the same for katara and zuko?' **

**OF COURSE I DO! THAT WAS WHAT GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS FANFIC IN THE FIRST PLACE! So lay off that stuff. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Meeting and Looking

"Dude, you're the man!" the kid named Spud said and slapped him on the back.

Zuko still didn't understand what he did except for stand up for what he believed in.

But he had gotten banished for that when he spoke out in that war room.

"Thanks." Zuko said dully and shot Spud a 'get off my case' look.

Trixie skated up to them and smiled at Jake.

"Great job, Jakey. Rotwood never knew what hit him!" she said.

Zuko nodded as he continued to balance himself on the skateboard.

He had gotten better at this and was able to balance on it along with brake and accelerate.

Now, they were at the skate park and Zuko just skated past it as Trixie and Spud stared; Jake had never missed a chance to show off at the Skate Park, but now he was going to his grandpa's shop!

"Jake, are you ok?" Trixie asked; touching Zuko's arm and sort of clutching it.

"Yeah, I need to go." Zuko said and skated off and into Long Shu's shop. Inside, the talking Dog, Fu, greeted him.

"What's up, Jakey?" he asked and Zuko jumped again.

He still had to get used to that.

His grandpa and his new sister, Haley came out.

"Is it true that you're not Jake?" she asked and Zuko stared at her. Turning to Long Shu for answers, he nodded.

"I told her." He said and Zuko turned to the little girl with that cute smile and missing tooth and nodded.

"Who are you?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Our ancestor." Long Shu interrupted and Zuko had to stare.

"Let me tell you of a story long ago." Long Shu said and Zuko and Haley nodded as they sat down.

* * *

Story in next chapter. Sometime later.

* * *

Katara could still not get used to this electronic which voices came from. 

This 'phone' as that girl, Rachel, called it. Right now, they were talking about 'Jake' or Zuko.

"He is SO cute." A friend named Amy said.

"I know! Have you seen his body now?" another one named Nicole gushed.

"And to think he was once that skateboard lag." A third one named Gina swooned.

This was sick; they were gushing over a boy's body.

Which was nice and….Bad Katara!

Not staring at Zuko!

"So what do you think, Rose?" her friend, Rachel asked on the phone and Katara snapped back into reality.

"He's ok." Katara said dully.

"Ok? Ok? He is HOT!" Nicole nearly screamed at her and Katara felt sick to her stomach.

Dropping the phone, Katara collapsed and nearly slammed the phone down when the nausea passed.

Zuko was hot.

They were kidding, right?

But in a way, he was.

* * *

got to agree with those girls. Mmmm. Especially since Jake has this new body Zuko created.

* * *

The door creaked open; making Jake clutch the warmth next to him. 

Wait; what warmth? His pillow? His blanket?

Opening his eyes, he came into contact with a black braid and some dark skin.

Leaning back a little more, Jake saw a face and blue clothes.

Just as he was about to scream, he realized that this person was Rose.

Gently, he propped himself up on an elbow and just stroked her cheek and sighed; feeling the heat she radiated.

Just then, a laughing voice came from behind him; causing his entire body to freeze up.

Even though he had been in this world for only 3 days, he knew that laugh anywhere; his new tea loving uncle.

"Hello, Prince Zuko—Uh, Jake." The voice said and Jake turned to see his uncle in the doorway and sort of smiling.

Jake looked at him strangely and then it occurred to him that he was in his, or Zuko's, bed with a girl.

Trying to jump up, he came into contact with something warm wrapped around him.

Looking at his feet, he saw his 2 new pale ones tangled with 2 tan ones.

And he had known enough about his new uncle that his weird head was, in a way, perverted.

Struggling madly, Jake tried to tangle himself free of Rose's legs and only ended up startling and waking her as the small coverlet nearly strangled them and they both landed with a painful thud on the floor; Jake on top.

Staring into those blue eyes, he saw Rose and was relieved that it was her.

Just then, reality had to kick in and Iroh was still there and this other boy wearing blue like Rose did.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh said; trying very badly to stifle laughs as the other boy looked like he was going to explode.

"Get your hands off of my sister!" he shrieked and, in a hurry, Jake and Rose began to rip at the blanket violently; only strangling themselves closer and getting into another weird position that really did look like something.

Right now, Jake was shirtless as of with a pair of fading grey pants and Rose was dressed; only the small top was starting to slide off her shoulders.

(A/N: Oh, brother; you could only imagine what went through Iroh and Sokka's heads when they saw them like that.)

Biting back many laughs, Iroh took an edge of the blanket and gently tugged at them; freeing the both of them.

"Ah, teenagers." He said; laughing as he pulled the boy away from the room.

* * *

Dang, Iroh always ruins something in my stories.

* * *

Something warm was on her cheek; stroking it. 

Sinking into the warmth, Rose sighed softly and felt the heat coming from this thing, or person.

Just then, a laugh was heard followed by a bunch of pulls and jerks.

Opening her eyes, she saw that she was with this boy.

No, this boy wasn't just any boy; it was Jake. Her Jake.

She wanted to say something to him, but he was too busy trying to untangle the both of them.

That was when she realized where she truly was; in bed with a guy with her legs tangled together with his and she could feel the calf muscle along with rock hard abs and a lot of muscle.

Was this really Jake?

Just then, the tangling was out of control as she tried to help too, but now they ended up closer to each other and in another weird position.

Just as she thought this couldn't get any worse, it did.

She saw her new brother, Sokka; in the door as well looking like she was naked or she just grew a second head.

That, and her robe had slid down her shoulder a bit and, oh no.

"Prince Zuko." The old guy said; looking like he was biting back laughs. Sokka was now looking like he could explode any second.

"Get your hands off my sister!" he shouted and the old man laughed; yanking the blanket and the both of them instantly became free.

Just as he was dragging the boy out, the old man popped his head in again and sighed.

"Ah, teenagers." He said; finally leaving them to their humiliation.

* * *

Not really fluff, but good enough.

* * *

Another chappie. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Past and Now

Chapter 8! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Past and Now

A/N: Zuko has been training his dragon powers for the past week or so; nearly mastering it all.

Grandpa looked at Zuko and Haley and began

(A/N: Now, grandpa is telling the story)

"A long time ago, Dragons existed along side us all and lived in harmony of the world.

Back then, there were things called Benders and Elements.

The elements were huo, shrei, tu, and fengwith benders.

But then, the Fire Nation attacked; bent on World conquest.

Only an Avatar, a reincarnated person of the spirit of the world, and master of all 4 elements could stop them.

But when that world needed him most, he vanished.

The Avatar would be reincarnated in a different nation every time the last one died; the cycle was the next Avatar would be born in the next nation.

The order of the nations was Shrei, tu, huo, and feng.

So, if an Avatar of the Earth Kingdom died, the next one would be reincarnated in the Fire Nation, and so on.

Anyway, for 100 years, the Fire Nation raged war on the lands and everyone had almost given up hope, but the Avatar was discovered again and was brought back to life.

2 years ago, the prince of the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko---"

Zuko flinched at his name being called

"---was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. For 2 years, he searched and finally found him when he arose again.

He continued to pursue him until one faithful day." Grandpa said; pausing a bit.

"What was that day, Grandpa?" Haley asked; curious. Grandpa sighed and resumed the story.

"Prince Zuko had a very common enemy; an ambitious soldier named Zhao.

He soon was raised to Admiral and captured the Avatar.

But, a mysterious Lang Xing Ling helped him escape. I have an authentic mask right here." Grandpa paused again and held out a blue mask with these strange eyeholes and two teeth turning upwards (coughzuko'sbluespiritmaskcough).

"I don not know if it is true or not, but legend goes that the masked spirit was actually Prince Zuko." Grandpa said and Zuko gulped; it had been him.

"And then, the Avatar saved his life; even though the Lang Xing Ling was said to be an enemy. What is stranger, the Avatar was said to have tried to befriend the Blue Spirit's true identity." He concluded about the blue spirit and Zuko bit back from shouting; that was him.

"What happened next, Grandpa?" Haley asked.

"Well, Zuko later did befriend the Avatar and ruled as Huo Guo Wang; bring peace to the world once more. He married, and had children.

What he didn't know, was that he was the reincarnation of the Long Huo and Long blood flowed through his veins.

So his children also had the blood flowing through their veins as well. The bloodline continued and now, we're here in modern day.

And now, I strongly believe that Jake is the reincarnation of Fire Lord Zuko himself." Grandpa concluded; causing Zuko's eyes to fly open.

That skateboarding twit was his reincarnation?

This body did suck.

Then, another question sparked in Zuko's mind.

"If I did reign as Fire Lord and did marry, who was my wife?" he asked and Grandpa looked at him.

* * *

My Chinese List 

Shrei: Water

Tu: Earth

Huo: Fire

Feng: Air/wind

Lang Xing Ling: Blue Spirit

Huo Guo Wang: Fire Lord (or king, whichever)

Long Huo: Dragon of Fire

Long: Dragon (Get it? Jake Long! Jake Dragon! BWA HA HA HA!)

Uh--did i miss anything?

* * *

"You've learned well. It's too bad you're not Huntsgirl." The old Huntsmaster said and Katara flinched; it was another day of training, but she had been too distracted by what those girls said about Zuko to concentrate. 

"I'm sorry, Huntsmaster." Katara said solemnly and bowed.

"Very well, Huntsgirl. It's time for you to go training; slay me a mermaid and bring back her tail." He instructed sharply and Katara nodded as she walked away from the training ring.

"And if that pesky dragon gets in the way, slay him!" the Huntsmaster shouted behind her and Katara nodded.

As far as she was concerned, that dragon was dead.

* * *

Short; i know.

* * *

Kick, kick, punch, block dodge, fire blast. 

Jake memorized as he was sparing with two other guards.

Making a leap into the air, he shot fire at a guard; knocking him out and landed on his feet.

Using a breakdancing move he had learned the past year, he swung his body around so his ankle tripped him. (Like when in the Agni Kai and Zuko did that to Zhao)

When he lost his balance, Jake used his new upper body strength to hoist himself up.

Flipping back a little, he pushed with his arms off the deck and landed on his feet.

Pulling the guard up, he twisted his arm in a hammerlock and gave him a wedgie.

Iroh, seeing this, ran over to them and pulled Jake away.

Rushing him to a side of the ship while the poor guard kept trying to put his underwear back down, Iroh turned to Jake.

"Jake that was not what a normal person does in this time." He said half seriously, half amused.

Even though it was wrong, sort of, it was funny. Jake smiled and put a hand around his uncle's shoulder.

"Relax, G—Oh, sorry, you're not G, lemme think……….I, yeah, that'll fit you, I, no worries; I got it covered. And that is funny." Jake concluded; patting his uncle's shoulder twice before going up on deck again.

Iroh just stared at the new boy in his nephew's body. He actually touched him and was that close to him.

That definitely wasn't Zuko and, in a way, he sort of preferred when Zuko just shouted at him about tea and his stupid roast duck.

But this new one was as nice; just without the wedgies. And that boy was even teaching him how to say things like 'Wiggedy Whack'

Jake had walked up behind Rose in this girls' body and watched her as the water began to move at her will; that was amazing.

Walking up behind her, he snuck up on her as she was 'streaming the water' and created a small stream of fire to intertwine with the water.

Rose was surprised at first, but relaxed; seeing that it was Jake.

"Hey." She said softly and looked into his new gold eyes.

"Hey." He said back; putting his arms around her waist; just holding her close. Rose just relaxed and leaned back into his embrace and watched as the sun was just setting.

"You know," Jake said; turning her so she was facing him. She had to look up slightly because now he was taller. Jake laughed a little.

"Wow, I remember when I had to look up." He said softly and Rose looked at him with those eyes he had fallen in love with.

"We never did kiss." Jake said softly just as Rose leaned forward with no hesitation.

Their lips felt different, but soft all the least.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" A voice behind them cried and Jake turned to see that boy in blue and that annoying kid he kept trying to capture; the one with the arrow on his head.

He felt Rose turn to them as well. "Aang…." She said softly and Zuko saw her bite her lip.

* * *

Oh, no! And WEDGIES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And Wiggedy Whack! And the kiss of Jake and Rose! (sort of)

* * *

After finally finding her way out of deck, Rose looked at the setting sun and the ocean. 

They looked so alike, yet so different.

Trying a trick in this body, Rose began to bend the water and stream it around and bring it up to her.

Just as she was pulling the water close, she saw a flame that intertwined with it and reeled back a little in alarm; only to collide with a warm chest.

Strong, firm hands wrapped around her waist and Rose relaxed; it was only Jake.

"Hey." She said; savoring his warmth and his new voice.

"Hey." She heard him say back and she bit back a sigh as she looked up and watched the sunset with Jake.

"You know." Jake said behind her and Rose felt herself being turned around. Her first instinct was to look down, but it occurred to her that Jake was now taller than her and she looked up.

She heard Jake laugh.

"Wow, I remember when I had to look up." He said; laughing and then looked down into her eyes with his new gold ones and Rose just couldn't tear her eyes away.

"We never did kiss." Jake said and Rose just leaned forward as she felt smooth, but slightly rough lips press against her own.

Just then, the moment was ruined.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" A voice from behind her shouted and she saw her brother, Sokka and Aang! He looked so hurt and somehow betrayed.

Rose knew that Aang had a crush on this girl who's body she was in, but he was too young; even for her in her normal body. But she didn't want to break his heart.

"Aang…." Rose began; worried.

* * *

Oh, no! Well, whatever.

* * *

But to all of you who understand this: 

It's that time of the month again in a girl's life.


	9. Chapter 9: Revealations

I am SO sorry for not updating for so long.

But i have school, homework, and a bunch of other fanfics i'm writing.

And you know that semister exams are coming up.

So it's study, study and study some more.

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting and Revelations

"Concentrate, your dragon powers need to be controlled!" Long Shu said for at least the 100th time today.

All day, Zuko had been training with those dragon powers of his and even when he mastered the techniques Long Shu taught him, he still wouldn't move him up.

Says he hadn't mastered the basics yet or something.

Great Agni, Long Shu sounded a lot like Uncle Iroh.

But through all that, Zuko put up with him.

"Now, let's go back to basics." Long Shu sighed and Zuko wanted more than anything to just burn him to a crisp, but put up with him.

"Ok." Zuko said grudgingly and continued to transform into the dragon and began to train in Dragon Martial Arts.

This was purely brutal.

Just then, Long Shu stopped and looked up.

His eyes widened and turned Zuko to face a flying board.

"Huntsclan!" Long Shu shouted and prepared to fight.

* * *

Oh, NO!

* * *

"Huntsmaster! The dragons!" Katara shouted; pointing down and the board turned as it landed down and Katara sprang out.

"Give up, dragon!" Huntsmaster shouted as the two dragons turned to them and a fight began to ensue.

Just as Katara kept doing the training exercises she had been taught, the dragon was unusually smart and seemed to know her every move.

As she kicked out, the dragon grabbed her ankle and twisted it.

Katara had learned this tactic and spun around as her other foot gave the dragon a good whack to the side of its cheek.

Stumbling back, the dragon let go of her.

The dragon had been ready and tackled her over as they were wrestling, Katara caught something she had never seen or noticed before;

Gold eyes.

* * *

The new, shining era of Zutara is tiptoeing nearer.

* * *

The boy in orange looked crushed as he looked back at Rose.

"Aang." Rose said again and Jake had to turn and look in wonder at the boy he had been trying to capture.

Rose was biting her lip; as if in worry.

Just then, the boy ran away and Jake saw a small tear form in his eye.

The other boy stood; dumbstruck and looked like he was on the verge of fainting.

Just then, he seemed to have snapped back into the world and began to run after the orange boy.

"Aang!" he shouted over and over as he ran down. Jake and Rose walked to the deck area and, as Rose leaned over the edge, Jake turned to face her.

"Who is he?" Jake asked and Rose squirmed a bit, but looked back up at him.

"His name is Aang. Apparently, he likes the girl in this body." Rose whispered back.

Jake nodded; in this body, there were many strange things about it.

"Hey, check this out." Jake said; trying to lighten up the awkward silence. Rose locked her eyes on him.

"What?" she asked.

**(A/N: WARNING! If you cannot take SERIOUS Crossover humor, do NOT imagine this)**

"In this body, I can really break dance!" Jake said and began to do the worm.

As he continued to do new moves, some of his guards came up and saw him.

"What is Prince Zuko doing?" One asked.

"Maybe it's a new training exercise." Another said.

"Should we copy him?" a third asked and the group shrugged and went to walk up to their break dancing prince.

* * *

Did you know that Dante Basco really break dances in real life?

* * *

I knew that boy liked me, but I was in love with Jake.

As he ran away, I saw a tear.

For some strange reason, I felt no regrets.

Now, I had to face Sokka; my supposed brother in this body.

But he ran away as well; calling for Aang in the process.

The two of us walk back to the deck area and I somehow feel a little guilty; he was only 12.

Just then, Jake turned to me.

"Who is he?" he asked and I felt a little awkward with his serious gaze on me.

"His name is Aang. Apparently, he likes this girl in this body." I reply softly and Jake nodded.

"Hey, check this out." He said. I knew this was an attempt to cheer me up.

"What?" I asked; curious.

"In this body, I can really break dance!" Jake said as he got on his stomach and began to do that move; theworm, i think.

As he pulled off more moves, I felt my conscience lighten and I laughed for the first time since our breakup.

Just then, I looked sideways and saw some guards coming towards us.

* * *

Yeah, i'm running out of ideas. If you guys have some, send them in. I'll give y'all credit.

* * *

Look at the last line. 


	10. Chapter 10: Blossoming

Woot! another chapter! I'm on a roll!

Thank you to freedomfightersrule for an idea and as promised, this new chapter is dedicated to you.

And i know, isn't it funny to imagine Zuko Breakdancing? Or even funnier; his entire crew! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

Chapter 10: Blossoming

Stupid locker.

Zuko had opened the so called 'locker' a minute ago, but something pushed it closed and he had forgotten the password or whatever it was that made it open again.

Grabbing his backpack and putting that red jacket, Zuko sighed and began to walk down the hall.

Right now, girls were giving him weird looks and doing weird things.

Maybe he would officially hate all girls for life if they continued to do this.

As he began to roll on the skateboard (he had gotten better at it and could do things like jump up and down on it, and turn into a full circle.), he heard voices on the side.

"Get away from me!" a girl's voice shouted and Zuko, curious, turned and saw a girl with hair the color of the sun and pale skin.

Another boy was nearing her.

"Get away!" the girl shouted and Zuko, slightly angry, went over to the two.

"Leave her alone." He said; rounding onto the boy.

"Stay out of this, Jake. And I thought you two broke up." The boy snapped and Zuko growled; clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes.

"I told you to leave her alone." Zuko hissed; slightly pushing the girl behind him in case the boy would fight.

"Just because you have a new body, doesn't mean that you're all that." The boy snapped; his eyes glaring into Zuko's.

"Jealous?" Zuko snapped back.

"I thought the two of your broke up." The boy said and Zuko turned to the girl.

"We're back together." He lied quickly.

There were a few gasps and expressions of shock on some peoples' faces, but Zuko didn't seriously pay attention; he had to kiss this girl he barely knew.

Turning to her, he faced the girl and drew her face closer to his.

"Play along." He whispered softly; his lips barely moving and the girl slightly nodded as their lips touched.

The kiss went on for a long time and when they both pulled away, nearly the entire school was watching; including Jake's so called 'friends', Trixie and Spud.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled up his skateboard and walked off.

* * *

Zutara!

* * *

Who was that boy? 

"Come on, Rosealicious." The boy said and Katara recoiled.

"Get away from me!" Katara shouted; backing away slightly as Brad neared her.

"Get away!" she shouted again and closed her eyes.

"Leave her alone." A voice above her said and Katara looked up to see that boy, Jake, standing in front of her.

"Stay out of this, Jake. And I thought the two of you broke up." Brad snapped and I saw his fists clench.

"I told you to leave her alone." Jake hissed.

"Just because you have a new body doesn't mean that you're all that." Brad said; glaring at Jake.

"Jealous?" Jake asked arrogantly.

"I thought the two of you broke up." Brad said and Jake turned to Katara.

"We're back together." He said as there were a few gasps came from the crowd.

His lips were nearing hers.

"Play Along." Jake whispered softly and their lips touched.

There was no knowing how long that kiss went on, but when they pulled away, Katara saw her 'friends' staring at her with their mouths agape.

Just then, Jake grabbed her and they were walking off.

* * *

The fill in for the incomplete thing. Zutara again!

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt you, my prince." A guard said and Jake hastily stood up. 

"Yes?" He asked in his most demanding tone.

"Is that a new training routine?" Another guard asked and Jake shifted a little.

"Well, it's----." He began, but his uncle came onto the deck.

"Prince Zuko." He said; bowing a little out of respect. Jake nodded and he rose.

"Admiral Zhao is boarding the ship." Iroh said and Jake growled lowly.

He had met Admiral Zhao before and he hadn't liked him.

He was pompous and arrogant and rubbed it into his face that he was scarred and so called Banished.

And he sort of looked like a shaved monkey with those big sideburns.

Just then, Admiral Zhao came onto the scene.

"Prince Zuko." He said curtly and Jake's hands balled into fists.

"Zhao." He said simply. Jake saw his eyes divert to Rose and his eyes narrowed.

"And who is this young girl?" Zhao asked simply; walking over to Rose.

She must have sensed Jake's feelings and immediately had taken an edge.

"Katara." Rose said simply and Jake walked over to her.

"Katara." Zhao repeated and Jake had reached her; shielding her from Zhao.

"Your Girlfriend, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asked; smirking.

"What do you want, Zhao?" Jake snapped coldly.

"Just checking up." Zhao said innocently and Jake knew better than to believe that.

"Well, you're done. So leave." Jake demanded.

"And why should I?" Zhao sneered; leaning very annoying close to Jake.

"Leave." Jake said again.

"He is right, Zhao. Leave." A voice behind them said and Jake turned to see Zhao.

"Now." Iroh finished and Zhao; his eyes narrowed, abruptly turned and left; not saying another word.

* * *

Zhao. Don't that just strike hate into your heart?

* * *

Zhao had left. 

"He scares me." Rose said softly.

"Me and you, both." Jake replied; staring after the ship with narrow eyes.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked.

"No damage." Jake sighed. Just then, a streak of orange and blue appeared through the sky and it landed Aang and Sokka.

Sokka was holding something in his hand as he approached Rose.

Opening it, there was a foul smell inside of it.

After he was in distance of Rose, he began to try and shove it down her mouth.

Coughing and pushing him away, Rose wiped her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rose shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Katara, this is a potion that will get rid of anything that might subdue your will." Aang said and Rose stared at him.

"What do you mean, subdue my will!" she shouted.

"You can't like Zuko and not be subdued!" Sokka shouted and Rose glared at him.

"I do." Rose insisted; even though 'Zuko' was actually Jake.

"What?" Aang nearly shouted and Rose turned to him.

"Aang, I'm sorry, but you're too young for me." Rose said finally and Aang looked at her with heartbroken eyes.

"But—But—I---." Aang began, but couldn't finish since he jumped on his glider and flew off.

Sokka kept staring at us until he swayed on his feet and landed on the metal floor with a 'thud' he had fainted.

"So, want me to show you even more Break-Dancing moves?" Jake asked and Rose, slightly numb, turned to him.

"Maybe, but let me do this first." She said and she saw behind those golden eyes and that scar, her Jake.

Gladly, she closed her lips on his.

"Grandkids." Sang a voice and they both turned to see Iroh. Jake turned red.

"Iroh!" he shouted and launched a stream of fire at him.

Beginning to run, Iroh darted down the deck; very quick for an old man, and Jake followed in fast pursuit.

* * *

Leave it to Iroh to ruin anything. XD.

* * *

Ran out of ideas again. Well, for Jake and Rose in Zuko and Katara's bodies, anyway.

Maybe i'll put Zula in.


	11. Chapter 11: Oh, my god!

Some funny stuff, a little fluff, and new knowledge.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Oh, and in the part of Jake in Zuko's body, there's a slight T rated moment, but nothing more.

Disclaimer: I own not American Dragon nor Avatar.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Oh, my god!**

* * *

No sooner than when Zuko turned to her, the girl also looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said genuinely.

"You're welcome." Zuko replied as the 2 of them continued to walk down the street.

"What is your name?" Zuko suddenly asked.

"Rose." the girl said and Zuko nodded.

"I'm Jake." Zuko said; almost saying Zuko, but stopping himself in the nick of time.

As they continued to walk, Zuko saw the apartment building.

"Oh, I have to go." Zuko said; stopping.

"Where?" Rose asked and Zuko pointed to the apartment building.

"That's my house." He replied and Rose nodded.

"Is it ok if I stay with you a little?" Rose suddenly asked and Zuko whirled around to look at her.

"Uh—sure." Zuko stuttered; not knowing what else to say.

Rose suddenly took his hand again and Zuko felt the nerves of this body suddenly tense up.

As he opened the door, Haley, his new obnoxious know-it-all little sister, came through and stared at the two.

"You must be Rose." Haley said and Zuko wondered how she had known.

"I need to tell you something about him." Haley continued, but Zuko glared down at her and politely pushed her away.

"Later, Haley." Zuko snapped as he led Rose through the door and a sudden flash hit his eyes. Rubbing the spots away, there were more flashes as a voice came from them.

"Oh, my gosh, Jake. Is this the famous Rose we've been hearing so much about?" his 'mother' asked, and nearly squealed as the flashes stopped and Zuko managed to blink all of the spots away.

"Oh, so THIS is Rose." His father said; observing Rose as if she were a new business product.

"Well, Jake. I think it's time we had a---." His father began, but Zuko seized Rose's wrist and pushed out of his family's path of destruction.

"Maybe later." He shouted over his shoulder and disappeared up the stairs.

As he reached his room, there was only one thought through his mind. 'Oh, my god!'

* * *

Oh, my God! Jake's family is so... well, i have no idea.

* * *

As Katara sat down on Jake's bed, she was relieved to get away from his family. 

Jake then sat down with her.

"Sorry about my family." He said; jerking his thumb towards the door.

"It's ok." Katara replied. He had saved her, but he had also stolen her first kiss.

"So, who are you?" Katara asked.

"Well, I'm Jake Long and that was my family. Who was that boy trying to attack you?" Jake asked.

"That was some boy who had this weird crush on me." Katara answered; remembering what the boy had said.

"What do you mean by we have gotten back together?" she suddenly asked and Jake turned around.

"Well, my friends say I broke up with you." Jake replied.

"But how could we have broken up when we were never together?" Katara asked as Jake sat down with her.

"I don't know." Jake answered as their faces seemed to close in more.

The door burst open and more flashes came as both of them rubbed their eyes.

Just then, someone seized Katara's hand and they nearly ran out of the house.

"We can go to my grandpa's shop." Jake suggested and Katara nodded.

Any place was probably better than with his parents.

When Jake entered an old shop, an old man was sitting on a couch and a dog was lying on the floor.

"Oh, hello Z—uh—Jake." The old man said; seeing Katara.

"Hello." Jake said simply.

"This is my grandpa, Rose." He said; turning to her. Katara nodded and smiled.

"And our dog, Fu." Jake continued; nodding at the dog.

"Nice to meet you two." Katara said politely.

"Well, would you like me to tell you the rest of the legend?" Grandpa asked and Jake nodded.

"Would you like to listen, too?" Jake offered; smiling. "Sure." Katara said as they sat on the floor.

"Now, Fire Lord Zuko--." Katara stiffened at the mention of Zuko's name. "—had gotten married to someone from the Water Tribes." Grandpa said.

"What was her name?" Jake asked.

"Her name went down in history for being one of the best Fire Ladies in the history of the Fire Nation." Grandpa added.

"What was her name?" Katara asked; choking on the words a bit.

"Her name was Katara." Grandpa said.

Just then, Katara had to jump up.

"Oh, my god!" she shouted.

* * *

Holy crap! Destiny!

* * *

"Ok, I'll get you some new clothes." Jake said as Rose smiled. 

They had been on deck when Rose had asked him for some new clothes.

Jake had nearly beaten his 'uncle' but had stopped since his grandpa might kill him for harming someone as old as he was.

"Did I hear something about clothes?" Iroh asked; poking his head through the door of the deck.

"Yes. Do we stop tomorrow at a port?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Iroh said simply.

"Ok." Rose said; smiling and kissing him lightly on the cheek before she disappeared behind the door Iroh was hiding in.

The next day, as promised, Jake had stopped at the port and had to go clothes shopping for Rose.

The only problem was that he barely knew what girls wanted in his time; much less this time.

Finally, he came onto a store for women's clothing.

Walking up to the counter, he saw a girl was working.

"Can I help you?" she asked. "I just need some clothes for a girl." Jake replied.

"Girlfriend?" the girl asked. "Not really." Jake said. "Ok. Come with me. Is there anything you prefer?" she asked.

"Something blue?" Jake replied stupidly.

"Sure." The girl said and picked out things that were blue. Jake had to sort through what might be her size or not.

"Well, I have everything." Jake said; checking to make sure.

"Wait, don't you want intimates?" the girl asked and Jake stared.

"Uh—sure." He said; thinking that intimates meant stuff for a girl's period or something.

The store girl giggled.

"Now, would you like something colorful, or something sexy, or lingerie?" the girl asked and Jake stared.

"What?" he asked; totally confused.

"Panties, underwear, those things; of course." The girl said; opening a box and tossing him some things made of lace.

On instinct, Jake caught them and examined one of them.

It looked very skimpy, made of lace and a dark blue shade. It would look very enticing; especially on Rose in that body.

Suddenly, Jake caught himself thinking. 'Oh, my god.' Jake thought; his face turning almost as red as the scar on his eye.

* * *

Oh, the great Jake/Zuko blushing!

* * *

As Rose kept sitting on deck, a streak of orange came at her. 

Ducking, she covered herself and saw it was the boy called Aang.

"Aang?" Rose asked; standing up.

He looked sad and depressed; like he hadn't been thinking straight and had been rolling in the dirt.

"Katara." Aang whispered hoarsely.

Rose saw him coming towards her and slightly backed away; afraid for some strange reason.

He came up to her, and then took one of her hands in both of his.

"Katara, it's just that…" Aang kept trying. Rose thought that she had broken his heart, but she loved Jake; no one else.

"Aang." Rose said softly; covering his hand in her free one.

He looked up at her.

"Katara, I really like you and I can't let you be with him." Aang finally blurted out; seizing her wrists.

"Aang, I'm sorry, but---." Rose kept trying, but Aang stopped her with a desperate look in his eyes.

"No, please Katara. Please tell me that you're not..." he tried, but couldn't say those 4 words.

"I am." Rose said softly and Aang looked like he was blinking back tears.

"But I--." He began, but nearly broke down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. But you're not, well, you're not my type." Rose finally said; finding the words.

Aang let go of her wrists; hanging his head.

"You're a friend." Rose said; trying to cheer him up.

Aang nodded and slowly dragged himself away.

Just as he disappeared, Jake came back up with 2 bags in his arms.

"Hey." Rose said; smiling.

"Hey. I got those clothes you wanted." Jake said and Rose nodded; going to inspect the bags.

"Did you pick all of these out by yourself?" Rose asked; taking out a pair of panties.

"Uh—a salesgirl helped." Jake said; feeling slightly embarrassed.

"What is this?" Rose asked and Jake looked down to see that other thing the salesgirl had picked out.

"It's—uh--." Jake began, and whispered in undertone what it was.

Soon, a loud 'Oh, my god!' was heard.

Followed by a slapping sound and a cry of 'Pervert!'

* * *

Ha! Pervert!

* * *

It was kind of PG rated, but i hope you all can handle it.

Hope you enjoyed another chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Deal With It

I am SO sorry for not updating this. I don't know how many more chapters there are to this, but there will be less than 20 for sure. So, enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 12: Deal with it!

* * *

Zuko stared at the blonde girl who had jumped up and screamed "Oh, my god!" 

Rose turned to his 'Grandpa'.

"You mean—I actually----no way! There is absolutely NO way that I will---!" The girl kept stuttering.

Zuko, remembering his sister Zula, stood up and rubbed at her shoulders.

"Easy." He said; trying to calm her.

Rose managed to calm down and collapse on an antique chair.

"Are you serious?" she faintly asked Long Shu.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Long Shu asked; standing up.

"My destiny is to---?" Rose nearly shouted; then slapping a hand on her head.

Zuko blinked; why did girls do things like that?

His sister, Zula and Haley, didn't do anything like those. But Zula was pure evil and Haley was too young to even know about a thing called 'love', much less crushes.

"What is wrong, Rose?" Long Shu asked; standing up.

"I'm Katara!" Rose finally said; gasping for breath.

That girl was the Waterbending companion of the Avatar!

"Zuko!" Long Shu suddenly said.

Zuko turned to him; blinking.

Rose's, or Katara's, gaze darted to Jake, or Zuko, then she closed her eyes and collapsed.

* * *

GASP! She fainted, to all of you who don't know what I'm saying.

* * *

"Is she ok?" a voice above Katara asked. 

Katara instantly opened her eyes; hoping it was a dream.

The old geezer didn't say that she would marry Zuko.

Jake didn't acknowledge that he was Zuko.

It was all a dream.

Katara opened her eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" the old man asked.

Katara, still numb, nodded.

"So, you're the Waterbending companion of the Avatar?" Jake said and Katara immediately realized it wasn't a dream.

Pouncing up, she charged towards him and tackled him to the ground.

Jake, or in this case Zuko, began to fight back with the new body he had constructed with hours in the basement.

"Get off of my back, woman!" he shouted as Katara had hung on to his back and he bucked against her.

Just then, a purple object came at them and instantly separated them.

"Stop!" the grandpa cried and Katara saw a tail sprouting out of his back; just like the purple dragon.

"So you're Katara?" the old man asked; going up to her.

Katara, not knowing what else to do or say, nodded.

"Well, there is only one thing for me to say." The old man said.

"What is that?" Katara whispered.

The old man looked straight at her.

"Deal with it." He said finally; leaving the room with his dog; leaving her with Zuko. .

* * *

Yeah, Katara! DEAL WITH IT!

* * *

Ow. 

It still hurt to touch it.

Ever since the 'Pervert' incident, he had been sporting a red slap mark and stubble for new hair to come up in his head.

Jake wandered through the halls; not seriously caring where he was going.

"Prince Zuko!" a voice shouted from behind him.

Jake turned to old monkey face, or Lieutenant Jee, as he learned a few days ago, run over to him.

"Yes?" Jake asked.

"We are running low on coal. Should we head to starboard and yield at the eastern dock?" Lieutenant Jee asked.

Jake had nearly no idea what he meant and was seriously confused.

"Say what?" he asked.

Jee stared at the 16 year old before him; ever since, about a week ago, he had been acting very strangely.

Talking in what he said was 'slang', doing what he called 'break-dancing', and spending time with that new girl on the ship.

Now, he was saying things like 'say what?'

Lieutenant Jee was now very confused and very suspicious.

"Should I tell the crew to yield?" Lt. Jee asked.

Jake was caught in a deep doo-doo situation; what could he say if he had never even been on a boat in his entire life?

"I think I will answer for him." A voice said.

Jake turned to see Iroh.

Thank god for old tea-loving uncles who know your secret identity and won't tell, but will bail you out at any time you're in trouble.

"Yes. Head to the nearest port." Iroh told the lieutenant.

Lieutenant Jee wanted to ask Prince Zuko, but he didn't want to disobey General Iroh.

With a slight bow, he walked off. Iroh turned to Jake.

"You might want to stick around me; in case things like those come up." He suggested.

Jake nodded and followed Iroh up on deck where he saw Rose controlling the water.

"What's that?" Jake asked; coming up to her and watching the water move under her hands.

"It's something I do in this body." Rose explained gently.

Jake watched as the water moved in what looked like in the shape of a snake.

Jake smiled; leaning against the girl's body and smelling a scent of fresh spring breezes and a tinge of saltwater.

He sighed; for a moment, he was happy.

But only for a moment.

* * *

WHAT HAPPENS NOW?

* * *

A ship stopped beside Jake's and a girl descended down from a gangplank. 

She looked exactly like Jake in 'Zuko's' body but only a female version.

"Well, well. If it isn't my failure brother." The girl simpered.

Rose felt Jake's fingers squeeze her waist, but she didn't care.

That girl seemed like bad news. The girl looked at Rose.

"A girlfriend, Zuko?" the girl sneered at him.

Rose felt Jake let her go and saw him rounding on to the girl.

"So what if she is?" Jake snapped.

The girl looked mildly surprised. '

"So your girlfriend is from the Water Tribes? Disgraceful. And just when I thought you could push no lower." She spat.

Rose felt angry and the best thing to do was to take it out; on the girl, of course.

Releasing herself from Jake's grip, she walked right up to the girl.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I can tell that a coward like you shouldn't have the tough-guy image. Leave that to your daddy so you can hide behind him any time there's danger." Rose snapped.

Gasps came in all directions. This Water Tribe girl was standing up to Princess Zula with no regrets!

Rose saw the girl's eyes widen, then narrow.

For moments, their gazes locked onto each other either backed off.

Jake bit his lip; was a catfight going to break out?

* * *

WELL? IS IT? IS IT?

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. 


	13. Chapter 13: GIRL FIGHT!

Sorry for not updating for so long, but I've had a bit of writer's block, but I'm over it. This chapter has 2 special passages. After Katara in Rose's body, theirs is a normal POV in the American Dragon World. Same for after the Rose in Katara's body. Special passage.

* * *

Chapter 13: GIRL FIGHT 

**Quick A/N: Yes, people. The moment you've all been waiting for! The GIRL FIGHTS! Yes, I said FIGHTS; as in more than one.**

**Oh, and it's a good idea to listen to the song 'Girl Fight' by Brooke Valentine while reading this chapter. If you don't have that song, go to www. youtube. com (without the spaces, of course) type in 'Avatar GIRL FIGHT' in the Search Videos column, go until you see this title: "GIRL FIGHT" and click on it. It takes time for it to load, but it's worth it; promise.**

**PS: There are some T rated scenes in the Girl Fights. Proceed with caution. But no swear words.**

* * *

The silence in the air was so thick that if you tried to cut through it with a knife, the blade would be permanently dented. 

Both Zuko and Rose/Katara were sitting on the hard wooden floor of Long Shu's shop.

"I marry you." Rose, or in this case, Katara said.

"I don't believe this." Zuko said back.

"You're Fire Lord?" Rose, or Katara, finally asked.

"I was going to be. Zuko said.

"Was?" Katara/Rose asked.

"I got banished." Zuko replied bitterly; remembering the day.

"How?" Katara asked; curious.

"It was when I was 14…" Zuko began.

He watched as Katara's, or Rose's, eyes widen at each word he said. When he was finished, her face was etched with worry.

"Zuko…" The girl, Katara, murmured; lightly touching his face.

"Please." Zuko said; trying to pull away, but failing.

Her touch was gentle and soothing; relaxing him for the first time in the 2 years he was banished from his home. As hard as he tried, Zuko found himself sliding into her touch.

"It was so lonely." He mumbled into her hand.

Katara was the first one who had ever been like this to him, save his uncle, and it felt good. For 2 years, it felt like he was trapped in the cold with no light and no warmth; only darkness. Her hand felt warm; like the sun on his face when he was still back in his home.

But now, he sees that he has been oblivious; not seeing that his father and sister despised him. There was no true way back home. Even if he did capture the Avatar, he would never regain himself in his father's eyes.

"Why was I so blind?" Zuko murmured; taking the girl's hand and looking into her cerulean eyes.

They showed no disgust, shame, nor pity. Just kindness and hope for him.

"There's no shame in saving lives." Katara, Rose, whatever her name was; it didn't matter right now, whispered to him.

Zuko smiled; the first genuine smile with no regrets since, nearly forever.

Unexpectedly, he pulled her close and held her in an embrace.

Without hesitation, he felt Katara return it as a single serene moment blossomed between the 2.

The door to the shop swung open.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A shrill and demanding voice shouted.

* * *

Ooh. Calm before the storm.

* * *

Turning, Katara saw that girl who had spat at her to leave 'Jake' or, as she just found out, Zuko, alone. 

She looked very mad and extremely violent in this case.

Before either of them could say a word, the other girl lunged at Katara.

Using the reflexes and fighting skills she had learned from the Huntsmaster, Katara flipped up; defending herself and trying to hit as little as possible.

"You think you can just waltz on back into Jake's life and wreck it AGAIN? Girl, you got another thing coming..." the girl spat as her hands came, nails first, at her face.

Katara grabbed both of her wrists; trying to keep her away when the girl's foot suddenly came up and kicked her in the stomach.

Katara herself lost it; if that girl wanted a fight, then she was more than ready.

Both girls ran for each other; attacking each other in the most intense of cases.

Katara slapped the girl and she responded by pulling at her hair.

Somehow, the girl pinned her to the ground.

With her strength, Katara, shifted her legs and kicked the girl in the stomach; knocking her off of her.

The girl seemed unflappable; she dove at Katara again and tackled her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zuko and that other boy staring as she and the other girl were trying to somewhat tear each other's faces out.

A slash of sharp claws on her face turned her attention back to the girl.

In return, Katara balled her hands and punched the dark skinned girl as hard as she could.

The girl refused to give up, but before either of them could damage each other any worse, a red tail struck out; grabbing the dark skinned girl as Zuko, or Jake, picked her up and inspected her to see if she was hurt or not.

Zuko rounded on the girl.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped as he dropped the girl onto a box.

Then, the girl did something Katara had never thought she would do; burst into tears.

* * *

Wow.

* * *

Zuko/Jake, Katara/Rose, and Spud watched at Trixie sobbed into her hands. When she looked up, she saw the trio staring at her. 

"Stop staring at me!" she shouted.

"It's kind of hard to do that." Spud inquired and then turned to Jake/Zuko.

"Dude, you've got women fighting over you." He said; amazed.

Zuko/Jake didn't pay attention to his words; he was too taken in by Trixie's sobbing.

"Why?" Trixie mumbled.

"What?" Katara/Rose asked.

Trixie looked up; her dark face red with anger.

"YOU!" she shrieked; lunging for her again, but Zuko/Jake grabbed her wrists and staring her down until she seemingly collapsed on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Zuko/Jake spat at her with disgust bared out in his tone.

Though his nation had attacked the others without warning, they had a good reason. The Western Air Temple had begun to raid the Fire Nation coasts of their riches. Fire Lord Sozun had tried to make peace, but they didn't listen. So, they began to attack the Air Temple. The world saw it and, jumping to conclusion, declared war on the Fire Nation. With no other choice, the Fire Nation began to attack and conquer the land.

This girl had just jumped at Katara and began to fight and scream at her.

"You don't see it?" Trixie asked in a soft voice.

"What do I not see?" Zuko/Jake snapped at her.

He had just seen this girl scream at Katara, who hadn't done anything.

"When you liked Rose and then began dating her, I tried to be happy for you, but—." Trixie broke off; beginning to cry.

Katara/Rose instantly knew the answer.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked her.

Trixie, hearing the reality for the first time, nodded.

"And then you broke up with her, I thought maybe there was a chance to be with you. And then, you got that body." Trixie continued; staring at his body again.

Zuko/Jake felt sorry for the girl; if only she knew.

"But you just get back with her again and you both act like nothing happened! I was jealous of Rose. I couldn't help it! You get back together with her while I liked you all along!" Trixie shouted deliriously.

The 3 stared at Trixie and taking in her newfound confession. Suddenly, she stood up to match them.

"That's it! You two, I want the truth!" she declared to Zuko/Jake and Katara/Rose.

Both hesitated; looking at each other for a moment, then facing her.

"You want the truth?" both asked at the same time.

* * *

Confession time... 

Did any of you think that maybe it wasn't REALLY the Fire Nation who started the war?

Or maybe that Trixie had secret feelings for Jake?

* * *

_Scritch, scritch. Scritch, scritch._

"Come on, Rose." Jake said with a laugh.

"I can't help it." Rose replied; giggling.

"But do you have to keep feeling the hair that I've grown out every time we're near each other?" Jake asked as he felt her hand tickling his scalp.

"It feels good." Rose mock-protested.

Jake smiled at her, but then thought of something.

"But what about your duty for your Huntsclan?" he asked; arising many bitter old memories.

He saw Rose look away to the sea with a small sigh before she turned back to him. He gazed into the eyes where he found the girl he had known for the few months they were together. No Huntsgirl, no secrets, just Rose.

"I'll leave it." Rose finally decided.

Jake's eyes widened; if she left, then it would be, on some branch, his fault that her family broke apart.

"But Rose—." Jake began; cupping a side of her face with his hand.

He felt Rose sink into his hand and pulled her closer; knowing that this was a huge decision for her.

"It's alright, Rose. Don't worry about it." Jake murmured into her hair.

"I wish that—." Rose whispered into his chest.

"What?" Jake asked; stroking her back.

"That we weren't born on different sides. And that it wasn't my so called 'destiny' to slay dragons." Rose whispered.

"Your destiny is yours to control, Rose. It's your decision." Jake reassured her.

The people of the town stared on; they had never seen a Firebender comforting another person in public; much less to a Waterbender. Their elements and sides were opposites, so shouldn't they be?

Just then, a familiar, but not familiar to Jake and Rose, face to Zuko stepped forth from the crowd.

"And who is this, Zuko?" a voice asked from behind them.

* * *

And who can that be?

* * *

Turning, Rose saw a woman dressed in various shades of red and black sewn together with gold thread. 

She was pretty in some way.

She was small and thin with a delicate face, soft-looking hands, and curves in the right places. She was pale, with dark hair and brown, yet somewhat red eyes and white teeth as she sauntered forth to them.

Rose could tell that Jake was just as confused on who this person was as she was.

"Who are you?" Jake asked; his left hand around Rose's waist.

"Zuko. I'm shocked." The girl said in a falsetto voice.

Whoever this girl was, both Jake and Rose liked her less by the second.

"You don't even remember that I'm your fiancé?" she asked. Rose felt Jake falter; seeing that he had no idea about this either.

"And who is this?" she asked; eyeing Rose.

"My girlfriend." Jake replied as he drew Rose slightly closer.

"Her?" the girl sneered.

Rose's eyes narrowed; what was wrong with her?

"Yeah. Why?" Jake retorted.

"Because she's trash. A barbarian." The girl spat at the both of them.

Anger welled up in both Jake and Rose's emotions; how dare that girl insult them?

"And I thought you had some actual common sense—." The girl began, but Rose lost it.

Breaking away from Jake, she ran at the girl; tackling her to the ground.

In an instant, the other girl's claws came out as she began to slap Rose's face and grab her hair.

Rose fought back with her training; standing the both of them up as she punched the girl in the chest and sweep-kicking the girl as often as she could.

The girl slapped her on the face; Rose reeling back a little, but regaining her posture and lunged at the girl; tackling her on the ground as they both were rolling in the dirt; tearing and scratching each other as much as they could.

Jake began trying to stop them.

"Both of you, stop! You're causing a scene!" he shouted; trying to grab one of them, but that was like catching a minnow with your bare hand. Both girls kept going at it like crazy. By then, many people had started to stare; 2 girls fighting over a guy.

"Folks, there is nothing to see here." Jake announced to them.

Just then, a splash was heard.

Turning, he saw that the 2 girls had taken their fighting to the water.

"That is whack." Jake said as the girls returned to land; their clothes sopping wet and continuing to catfight.

With their clothes clinging to each other, the girls began to use another element; their teeth.

"He's mine!" the other girl shouted at Rose.

"He doesn't belong to anyone!" Rose protested as she grabbed the girl's bun and pulled hard.

"You two—." Jake began to shout; coming forward when he saw that Rose was on top of the girl; twisting both of the girl's hands in a hammerlock and pinned her to the ground.

"Say it." Rose snapped at her.

"Fine! He's yours." The girl said; struggling against him.

Rose got up; strolling casually over to Jake and smiling.

Jake also grinned at her; at least his girlfriend wasn't weak like that girl.

Rose was a girl he could respect and one he could train with without her acting all delicate and a girl whom he had a lot in common with and could easily talk to.

"Gotta give you your props on the moves." Jake complimented. Rose smiled.

"Thanks." She replied.

* * *

Go Rose! 

True Fact: I read somewhere that Zuko might have had a fiance before he was banished. WE MUST SAVE ZUTARA!

* * *

"If he was really yours, you two would have kissed by now." The girl stingily commented. 

Jake and Rose glared at the girl; facing each other and leaning in close.

The kiss was all-too familiar to them, but this time there was a taste of triumph in it and the kiss was all the sweeter.

"Let's go back." Jake murmured to her.

Rose nodded; taking his hand and following him.

The people looked on as the unusual 2 walked away; never before had they seen an inter-bending relationship, much less with 2 opposite benders of 2 opposite sides in this war and born of 2 different elements.

Jake and Rose were talking and laughing away; entertaining each other with stories of what happened to them the first time they woke up in these strange bodies. As they were approaching the deck of his small ship, both saw a much larger one towering over it.

Fear edging into their minds, both held onto each other as they approached the edge of the ship.

There, Jake saw the person Iroh had told him about; the one who had scarred him and was supposed to hate. His father.

"Father." Jake said stiffly.

His entire crew, his uncle, his sister, and the girl Rose fought with earlier were on board; staring at him and Rose. Jake saw that his 'father's' eyes were cold; fixating on him and Rose.

"Keiko told me that the girl over there attacked her earlier today." His father said coldly.

"It was self-defense." Jake said back; fearlessly looking back into his eyes.

Ozai wasn't used to his son acting like this in his presence. When was he going to bow before him and beg for entry back into his home or not be able to look him in the eye? But all his son did was stare back at him with no fear; just anger and resentment.

"You cannot call what it was, but she still attacked your fiancé and the price of attacking the Fire Lady is death." Ozai replied.

"She isn't my fiancé. She never was and never will be. She's nothing but a gold-digger; she only wants power and wealth." Jake said in a tone Ozai had never heard his son respond in before.

"You will come back to the Fire Nation when you are 18 and you will marry her." Ozai told him.

Jake was furious; first that girl now his own father? This boy whose body he was in was dysfunctional in many ways he couldn't even claim.

"And if I say no?" Jake replied.

"You will. I'm sick of your constant whining and mistakes." Ozai spat at his son.

Jake lost it.

"And I'm sick of you!" He shouted at him.

He had only asked him a question and his father called it whining? He scarred and banished his own son and had no second feelings, he had done heinous and unforgivable crimes to his own flesh and blood and now he was demanding that he come back and marry some greedy floozy?

"All you've ever done in my life was cause me absoludacris misery and now you expect me to repay you for some solid that you've never given first? I accipurpodentally did the right thing and you say I made a 'stake? I am your son and you treat me like I'm a slave! I begged for mercy and you respond with this!" Jake shrieked at him; pointing to the left eye of his body.

"That was my mistake, but now I've corrected it. You can renounce me, you can disinherit me, you can never want see my scarred face ever again for all I care! You may have a huge army and navy, you may have more wealth than anyone in this world has ever dreamed, you may have all the women you want, but I still know that my life was, is, and always will be better than yours! If you rank yourself on the ABS, you'd shoot well above a thousand." Jake snapped at his father.

Ozai opened his mouth to begin, but Jake cut him off.

"Shut yo' mouth for once in your absoludicrous life! I don't even KNOW why I wasted my life on you! Uncle has been more of a father to me in a short time span than you have EVER been! I bet you don't know anything but my name! The only reason I was hunting for that Avatar was because I, for one, cared about my country and people! But I guess that was a lie too! If they don't want me, I won't care. Let them ram head-first into death! If that's the way you want to be, fine. Just leave me a-lion." Jake finished; feeling a huge burden being lifted from his back.

Everyone stared at father and son with amazement.

None of them had ever heard Zuko speak this way to his father, or even speak this way. Most of them didn't even understand what he was saying.

What's 'a 'stake'? Or 'a-lion'? What did he mean by a 'solid'? What was the ABS? What were the other words he said?

Ozai himself was confused; not only did his son turn against him so quickly, but what was he even saying?

It didn't matter now.

"You have disgraced me, Zuko. Agni Kai, sundown. I won't hesitate this time." He said coldly; his hands forming fire.

Jake stared fearlessly back at him.

"I'm ready when you are." He hissed; fire erupting from his own fists.

* * *

Zuko/Jake talks in slang! XD 

_

* * *

Slang list (to all of you non-speakers) _

**Absoludacris: something absolutely ludacris**

**Absoludicrous: Something that is on the peak of ridiculousness**

** Solid: favor**

**a 'stake: A mistake**

**a-lion: Alone **

**Accipurpodentally: Accidentally on Purpose **

** ABS: A-hole Behavior Scale**

**

* * *

**You know the next chapter. Chaku, chaku, chaku...AGNI KAI!


	14. Chapter 14: The Ancient Dragon's Wake

OK! The scene you've all been waiting for! I'm sorry if it's like crap.

And this chapter focuses solely on the Agni Kai.

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long nor Avatar.

* * *

Chapter 14: Ancient Dragon, Wake upon Fire

It was a small world, or Jake should have paid more attention in his history class when they discussed the ways of spreading news over the time and also when things like Email, the Pony Express, and the other stuff were started.

Either way, nearly the entire world knew about the Agni Kai before sunset.

Ships sailed in from across the oceans, people walked across nearly half of the entire Earth Kingdom, and fleets of boats came in from both Water Tribes just to see that 'Prince Zuko' was dueling his father, the Fire Lord.

They knew that if he was victorious, Ozai's reign would end before Sozin's comet and maybe the Fire Nation's world domination could be delayed for another decade or so. If Zuko didn't succeed, he'd die.

Since there was too big of a crowd for a single Royal Fire Nation Ship Procession, large as it was, to accommodate, it would be done on land; near a deserted, flat plateau at sundown as the arena and the surrounding area as somewhat of a stadium.

It was almost time.

Jake knelt at one end of the plateau; the sun on the opposite side of the arena.

It seemed that nearly everyone in the world knew. In the time he was preparing for the Agni Kai, there were many people whom he'd never met before either wish him luck, curse him, glare at him, or simply say nothing at all; walking straight past him as if he didn't exist.

Common slander was: "Good luck, Prince Zuko." That, or: "We'll collect your remains if there are any." Or something else along those lines said by the anti-war and the pro-war soldiers, people, and even children.

In truth, Jake didn't do much except for walk around, do a few push-ups and sit-ups, take a long nap, and stretch and try to summon his dragon powers.

His uncle was acting crazy in that time span; trying to teach him many techniques, worry about his being, trying to shove chi-enhancing tea down his throat, and some other whacky things Jake didn't want to mention.

In the end, he turned to Iroh.

"Iroh, I need my rest. You don't want me to pass out from exhaustion just as I can win, do you?" he asked.

Iroh backed down and didn't bother him again for the rest of the afternoon.

Sunset was just beyond the horizon as Jake crouched down; his back to his father, just like Iroh taught him. Aang and Sokka even came; watching in the front line along with Iroh, Rose, Azula and her friends.

Katara was at the edge of the platform; just facing Jake and softly whispering to him as he held her hand within his.

"You don't have to do this." Rose whispered to him.

Jake looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"There's a difference between having to do this and wanting to do this. I want to because it's the right thing. I can't let this go. And it's already too late to get out of it." Jake sighed with a small humorous chuckle.

Rose looked into his eyes; the mystic blue orbs peering into Jake's gold ones with concern, sadness, and fear.

All of a sudden, it was all gone.

"Just cheer for me and pray that I come out alive, ok?" he whispered to his girlfriend.

"I will, Jake. And one more thing." She said softly to him; her eyes on the verge of tears.

"What's that?" Jake whispered.

Rose, with a small cry, threw her arms around his neck; sweeping his lips into a kiss mixed with her tears. Jake kissed her back; resting his hands on her arms.

"I love you." Rose whispered as they pulled away.

"I love you too." Jake said back; kissing Rose on her tear-ridden cheek before she turned away and walked back into the audience.

Iroh came up to him.

"You're doing the right thing." He said; patting Jake's shoulders and holding back sobs.

"Ah, just get it over with." Jake said; opening his arms. Iroh leaned forth; sobbing uncontrollably on Jake's shoulder.

"There, there." Jake said; patting his back and Iroh pulled away; running back to the crowd.

That kid, what's-his-name, with the orange robes came to him.

"Zuko." He said simply.

Jake stared at him silently with no hint of emotion in his eyes. After all, he barely knew the kid.

"Yes?" Jake asked him.

This was getting somewhat annoying; the kid had done nothing but stare at him for 3 minutes.

"Thank you." He said simply.

Jake nodded; patting him twice on the shoulder and watching him turn away and walk back to the crowd.

He knew the kid enough to know that a small part of that kid wanted him to get killed so he could have Rose, or Katara, to himself. That would never happen.

A gong rang in the distance; signaling that the fight was to begin. Jake turned; facing his supposed father, but still couldn't see his face because of the sun's shadowing.

Jake gulped; trying to remember what his uncle had taught him in the past week or so. A stream of fire came shooting at him; Jake noticing it just in time to dodge it and send another one back.

Taking a chance, he used a stream of fire as a decoy; running at his father and, when a safe, yet dangerous distance from him, launched a large barrier of Fire towards his opposing side.

Something collided with it and it created somewhat like a barrier or smoke to keep Jake from seeing.

Out of nowhere, a scorching blaze struck him in the abdomen; making him double up in pain as another shot came at his neck.

Multiple streams and shots of fire came at him and Jake, not knowing much about Firebending in the first place, was almost always hit and burns took place on his flesh; searing him and nearly blinding him because of the smoke.

A final one hit him square in the eye, his scar, and caused him to collapse on the ground.

Gathering his strength to get up, something else fell on him and pinned him to the ground.

He felt hot breath hissing in his ear words of pure spite.

"You are a failure after all. We would all be better off if you died."

It was from his so-called father. He'd had enough.

Gathering up the rage that was surging within him, Jake felt it channel towards his hands and unleashed a beam of great heat and strength.

The weight was off of him and the familiar surge of scales and turning swept through him; it was Dragon Up.

Leaping up and off of the smoke, he felt his wings and the blow of air on his face as his vision became clear and he was up in the air.

Examining his arms, he found that his scales weren't red, but of a fierce gold and shined with what his grandpa called an aura around it.

His wings were larger and more defined with small claws at the top of them.

Seemingly, he stood on his 2 feet and it seemed that he was only half dragon.

He had the same male anatomy, but he had dragon feet, dragon hand complete with claws, a tail, and a mane of hair in the back. His teeth grew to fangs and the skin on his body was covered in golden scales.

Gasps and murmurs arose from the crowd and Jake guessed they'd witnessed his transformation.

The smoke cleared and Ozai, looking up, saw his son in the shape of a dragon.

Jake held no mercy in his eyes as he dived down and began to shoot fire at him.

With every blow, the fire grew stronger, fiercer, and harder for Ozai to control.

With a final whip of his tail, his father fell.

With a foot on his father's chest, Jake knew he'd triumphed over this Agni Kai.

"You wouldn't hesitate to kill me, just as I won't to kill you." Jake whispered with hatred and raised his arms for a final blow.

Just then, night fell but an explosion bright enough to be seen around the world had taken the place of the lost sun.

A mighty roar of triumph and blast of blue fire erupted from Jake's lips and everyone in the world knew that it was over.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Time Space Reunion

I've decided that there are going to be about 18 chapers in this series. I wonder if I should do a sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar nor American Dragon.

* * *

Chapter 15: Time-Space Reunion 

"We're not who you think you are." Zuko and Katara said at the same time to Trixie and Spud.

"What do you mean?" Trixie demanded.

"We mean that—." Katara began, but Trixie stopped her.

"I don't need YOUR take on these things, Blondie." She snapped at her.

"Hey, what has she done to you?" Zuko said defiantly; stepping in for Katara.

"But you two are right here." Spud said.

"Yes, but—." Zuko began to explain, but just then, a swirling vortex appeared at their present location; beginning to strew merchandise and papers everywhere.

Suddenly, Fu and Long Shu came in; stopping in their tracks at the sight of the vertex. Zuko and Katara grabbed onto each other for support; closing their eyes as just then, everything grew still.

Opening their eyes, Zuko and Katara found that they were home.

Turning, they saw who was supposed to be them on the docks. The person with Zuko's body was sitting on the dock; his feet dangling in the water and his head was in his hands while the person in Katara's body sat behind 'Zuko' and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

The scene was quiet save for some people wrapping up a large object in soiled cloth. Z

uko ran over to Jake.

"What have you done?" he snapped as soon as he reached Jake in his body. "

The right thing. You're daddy is pushing up daisies and you're about to become the ruler of that nation of yours." Jake replied.

"Pushing up daisies?" Zuko asked.

"Dead." Rose answered for him.

Zuko faltered.

"But—!" Zuko began, but Jake turned back to him.

Grabbing Zuko in Jake's body by the collar, Jake began to shake him with his newly acquired strength.

"Dude, your father HATES your guts and would've never wanted to see you again! Do NOT love him! I've heard about what happened to your mother, love her, not him! Even though she might be dead, but whatever! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?" Jake shouted; shaking him extra hard on those words.

"No one can understand what's coming out of your mouth." Zuko said wryly.

Jake dropped him.

"Yeah, sure. Now how do we get back into our original bodies?" Jake asked.

"I believe I know the answer." A voice from behind them said.

The 4 teenagers turned; seeing the old man.

"Grandpa!" Jake shouted.

"It's nice to see you, too." Long Shu said simply and walked to the 4 soul-switched teens.

"Now, the rings still on your fingers are the key. You must do something to reactivate the ancient power and switch each other back." Jake's grandpa explained.

"I think you're supposed to say one thing that you've learned through this experience." Iroh joined in.

The 4 looked at each other, shrugged, and began.

"I've learned that you can't just let a good thing disappear." Jake said.

"I've learned that you must accept everything about a person in order to fully love them." Rose contributed.

"I've learned to see the entire picture instead of just focusing on something that isn't real anymore." Zuko said.

"I've learned that no one is as they seem." Katara said.

Nothing happened.

"Is this thing jammed or something?" Jake demanded.

"We'll figure it out sooner or later. Now, does anyone want some tea?" Iroh offered.

"Do you have Ginseng?" Long Shu asked.

"Of course; it's my favorite." Iroh said.

"Mine, too." Long Shu said; walking alongside of Iroh.

Both put their arms around each other's shoulders and continued to talk as they made their way to Zuko's small ship.

"This looks like the beginning of a very weird friendship." Jake commented.

"Whatever. We need to get back onto our own bodies before it's too late." Katara said.

"Prince Zuko!" a voice sounded from behind them.

It was someone on Zuko's crew, but the name slipped Jake's mind. Jake stood up.

"What now?" he asked.

"Since Ozai is dead, you are the heir to the throne, but…" the crewmember trailed off.

"What?" all 4 of switched teens shouted at him.

"It's more of a race; whoever claims the crown first." The crewmember said.

"Great." Jake sighed.

"Prepare the ship." Zuko said firmly.

"But—." The crewmember began.

"Do it or it's a wedgie!" Jake shouted at him.

The crewmember's hands immediately went to his underwear.

"Yes, sir!" he squeaked; running away.

"What, pray tell, is a wedgie?" Zuko asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jake said as he ran to the ship; Zuko, Katara, and Rose following.

Long Shu, and Fu Dog came along with Trixie and Spud, who were also sent into this world but kept silent and even Aang and Sokka came along.

With Azula and her posse, Mai and Ty Lee, along with that floozy on the royal procession boat and Jake, Rose, Zuko, Katara, and their friends and close relatives on board Zuko's old little one, the race was on.

Once on Deck:

"So do you like Pai Gow?" Iroh asked Long Shu.

"Yes. I keep trying to teach Jake, but he is too stubborn of a pupil to learn." Long Shu replied; glaring at Jake (still in Zuko's body).

"G, come on! That game is boring!" Jake whined.

"Ah. Yes. I know what you mean. Zuko is too much of a hothead to accept help on learning how to play. Which reminds me..." Iroh began searching his pockets.

"We are NOT stopping for a stupid Lotus tile!" Zuko snapped at his uncle.

"Kids." Long Shu and Iroh said at once.

Katara and Rose laughed as they saw Zuko and Jake start to argue with their elders.

"You know, I guess Zuko isn't as bad as everyone thinks of him to be." Katara said.

"And I shouldn't rub in someone's face that my destiny was to slay him. I just hope Jake will accept my apology." Rose sighed.

"So you're not my sister?" Sokka suddenly asked; looking from his sister's body to the one with blonde hair.

"Nope." Rose replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sokka asked frankly.

Katara and Rose snickered; not believing that Sokka had just asked that question.

"Yeah. He's strong, handsome, and showers at least once a day." Rose replied; reeling back and holding her nose away from Sokka.

"Ouch. That's a Burn." Fu Dog commented.

* * *

Oh, Sokka. XD  



	16. Chapter 16: The Finish

Sorry for the long wait. Read my Recent News on my profile and you'll find out why. New chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Finish 

"And so, this is a wedgie." Jake finished, pulling up Sokka's underpants high.

Zuko nodded, fighting the urge to laugh at the look on the Water Tribe boy's face.

"Now, there are types of wedgies you can do. This one is called the Atomic Wedgie, where the underwear is actually over the head." Jake said, pulling up Sokka's loincloth as high as it could, but the fabric ripped and both boys were sent flying forwards and backwards. Katara and Rose laughed as they came over to Jake, Zuko, and Sokka.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked Jake; holding out her hand to help him up. Jake took it; laughing as he stood up.

"Of course, there's always that chance of snapping of the underwear." Jake recalled. Iroh and Long Shu approached them after playing a few games of Pai Gow.

"I just spoke to the helmsman; we will be in the Fire Nation by tomorrow." Iroh told them.

"Is it fast enough?" Rose questioned.

"We don't know, but we can hope." Long Shu replied.

"Hope isn't exactly something you have when a psychopath called your sister is out to kill you so she can get to the throne." Jake retorted.

Zuko himself said nothing; pursing his lips and, with a swift turn away, began to walk towards the rear deck. Everyone watched him total silence until he disappeared from sight.

"It's probably just some phase he's going through." Fu dog remarked with a shrug.

Sokka let out a crude snort of laughter at that comment. Katara turned to him and placed her hands on her pale hips.

"And what's so funny, Sokka?" she demanded.

"A phase? That incompetent jerk never has phases; he's just the same as any Firebender. He's pure evil." Sokka replied tersely.

Katara felt anger within her senses obviously directed at Sokka.

"He's not pure evil; you don't even know half of what he's already gone through! Why are you so superficial?" she snapped at him.

Sokka widened his eyes a bit out of surprise, but his face quickly drew a feature of being incensed by her slander.

"You're going soft. You know what the Firebenders did to our mother!" he shouted.

"Zuko didn't kill her! Other Firebenders did! And from what he's told me, the Fire Nation didn't even START the war!" Katara shouted back. Sokka stared at his sister; not used to this new side of her temper.

"What do you mean? We might be orphans now! Those killers probably massacred our dad and everyone else who was helping the Earth Kingdom fight!" Sokka screeched.

Katara looked at her brother; he was so naïve. But once, she was a female version of him; now she knew better. Sokka's heart has not been hardened by war; only angered by what rumors of the Fire Nation and their destruction. His ego was near massive and what he thought, he would never admit that he was wrong to.

_'Just like me.'_ Katara thought and kept staring at him. Her body began to shake at these new discoveries and looked into her brother's eyes; he was prepared to disengage her as his sister if she so much as glanced at what life was like on the other side.

"Katara? Are you alright?" Rose whispered to her.

Jake watched as the entire scene unfolded as he intently watched Sokka.

_'Was I like that?'_ he asked himself, remembering how he had broken up with Rose on the bus ride back from that fateful ski trip.

Was he just as cold as what's-his-name there? Did he even bother to empathize on what Rose felt? Did he ever consider anything else about the Huntsclan? Look deeper into their history, think more about the people, anything like that.

The answer was simple; no.

Jake felt guilty, he was the American Dragon; when he began training with his grandpa, he had sworn to always comply to the virtues, to fight for justice, but also to go on his own path.

He should have looked deeper into the Huntsclan instead of just mindlessly saying that they were all evil, taught to him by the order of the Dragon Council, maybe they had a deeper reason than slaying the magical creatures only for their own benefits.

"You always say that the Fire Nation is a bunch of murderers who will never feel a single emotion; that they were traitors. That's not true. You're no better than they are if you just THINK so narrow-mindedly, you hypocrite!" Katara shouted at him, feeling her throat tighten and tears come to her eyes.

Before Sokka could think of another retort, she turned her heel and ran before she hoped anyone would see her tears.

As she ran on the deck, her hands went to cover her face and she tried to wipe away the tears when she felt the ship tilt violently, sending her to the side of the ship and over the railing!

Zuko, turning to go back after cooling off his temper, saw her fly over and ran over to where she fell; managing to grab her by the end of her pink pants.

Opening her mouth, Katara let out a shrill scream.

**

* * *

A few moments earlier on the front deck**

"She's right, you know." The voice of 'Rose' and Sokka turned to her.

"So you're siding with the Fire Nation now?" he asked in snubbing manner. Jake crossed his arms.

"I don't know too much about this whole war, but I'd say that you ARE a hypocritical, foolish, egomaniac who cares for nothing but your own gains; the exact type of person whom everyone should be against." Jake replied coldly to him.

A scream interrupted their conversation and everyone on the deck turned to see Zuko in Jake's body keeling over the deck holding onto something. Jake and Rose bolted towards them, looking down to see Katara about to fall away with Zuko holding on to only her ankle.

* * *

The ship continued to rock side to side, in nearly every direction and no one could get a steady footing to help Katara. Zuko realized, in near horror, that his hands had begun to sweat and that the seawater had splashed on his hands; causing her to begin slipping from his grip. 

"Hey!" he shouted to the stumbling passengers aboard his ship.

Jake and Rose were tossed on either side of him and tried to grab Katara but she was somewhat stricken with panic and began to twist and turn; causing Zuko's grip to disintegrate on her ankle faster.

"Katara, listen to me!" Rose suddenly shouted to her.

"Close your eyes and focus on flipping to the front. Then, lift your head up as far as you can and extend your arms; we'll pull you up!" Rose shouted.

Katara nodded, closing here eyes and, to her amazement, flip upwards and her hands were caught as she was pulled to the solid wooden deck again.

"We're under attack!" A voice from above shouted and just behind them, the 4 switched teens saw, was a procession and psychopath; thou name is Azula, was in the rear with a smug smile on her lips.

"I'll hold them off!" Aang shouted suddenly and pulled out his glider.

"No, I'll do it! I know the structure of the boat that'll surely slow it down majorly." Zuko offered.

Aang stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Dragon up." Zuko whispered quietly and instantly, the whole 'inside-out-skin-feeling returned.

In an instant, he took off into the air and was headed towards the ship. Katara, Rose, Jake, Sokka, Aang, Long Shu, and Iroh watched as Zuko swooped just as he was near the back of the boat. As night nearly fell, everyone saw balls of bright light assembled from the dragon's hands and each of them streaking a length before crashing into a part of the ship like a spear.

"How can HE do that?" Jake asked his grandpa. "He actually studied instead of, oh, I don't know, maybe _**CARELESSLY AND RECKLESSLY SKATEBOARD AND LISTENING TO THAT HOP-HIP MUSIC AND HE ESPECIALLY DIDN'T FLIRT WITH THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF SCHOOLGIRLS AT ONCE!**_" he shouted.

"That's Hip-hop, G." Jake sighed exasperatedly.

Zuko landed again and changed back.

"Let's all sleep; we must beat Azula at all costs tomorrow." Iroh said as he ushered the guests into various rooms.

* * *

**Sunrise**

"NO WAY!" Jake shouted as he saw the message.

Azula had arrived hours earlier into the Fire Nation and the coronation was going along even as they spoke.

"We need to get to the palace, now!" Zuko exclaimed as he punched the metal wall.

"Children, do you lack common sense?" Long Shu asked calmly.

"G, this is no time for your riddles!" Jake snapped.

"What do you mean, we lack common sense?" Zuko demanded.

"Dragon Powers." Long Shu replied simply and in an instant, Jake's, or in this case Zuko's, face lit up instantly.

"We can fly there!" he exclaimed in excitement.

The girls looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Just climb on someone's back." Jake said simply and managed to turn his new body into a dragon.

Zuko repeated the action along with Long Shu.

Rose nodded; climbing on Jake's back and Katara onto Zuko's. Iroh climbed onto Long Shu and apologized if his weight would slow him down. Fu dog, Toph, Aang and Sokka all boarded Appa. When everyone was safe, the dragons and bison took off into the air.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Fu dog murmured as he clutched his stomach.

Momo came over to him; prodding curiously at Fu's short tail.

"Hey, watch the tail!" Fu dog snapped at the lemur.

**

* * *

At the Fire Palace**

"...you are succeeded by…" the head Fire Sage began, but was interrupted when a battle cry sounded through the air and, in the flashes of a second, something knock away all of the guard surrounding the princess.

"Not so fast, you usurper!" A male voice sounded to her left.

Azula, angered at the interruption, turned to become face to face with a tall, golden-scaled dragon.

A girl in blue clothes jumped off of his back and got into a fighting stance.

The dragon changed form back into her brother and got into a fighting stance also.

The people gasped at the transformation; the ancient prophecy…

2 more dragons with people on their backs descended and turned into a younger boy and old man.

A dark shadow cascaded onto her and she saw thick fur as it landed heavily down and 3 people jump down, a fourth climbing down shakily.

Azula scanned everyone that surrounded her, the bison now gone.

"Surrender!" the black-haired boy shouted to her brazenly.

"Never!" she spat out, launching a circuit of lightning at everyone.

Jake threw forth the most powerful punch he could muster at the time and watched as the fire collided with the lightning and, in amazement, cancel it out. Azula's eyes widened at the sight.

"Kill them!" she shouted.

At once, multiple guards came towards them and began to attack. While everyone else occupied themselves with the guards, Jake decided to finish something that Zuko had started.

He saw Azula trying to get away and ran after her. In the time of training with Iroh, he learned to outrun most of his soldiers and he caught up with his 'sister' in no time.

He grabbed her soldier and flipped her around to face him.

"You're scared." He realized aloud.

"I-I am not!" Azula spat at him, sending a blast of lightning to the tall, dry kindling they were both standing on.

Jake let her go at the sight of the Fire.

Azula, realizing his distraction, blew a large bolt of lightning in front of who she thought was her brother; watching as he raised his hands to his head and his body disappeared into the smoke.

She smiled smugly; the throne was all hers.

"Think again." A voice rang out from behind the fire.

Jake stepped forth, no burns anywhere on him, this time with a hard and merciless glint in his eyes.

No, it couldn't be! All of her fears were now becoming reality.

Desperately, she ran to him; pushing him off of his feet, and darted back towards the coronation grounds.

Jake pulled himself up and set out to run after her.

She arrived to a scene of chaos and the head Fire Sage, though frozen with fear, standing there with the crown in his hands.

She grabbed the collar of his robes.

"Coronate me!" she demanded.

The Fire Sage nodded, stumbling on his speech a bit.

"I crown you—" He began hesitantly.

"No!" Zuko shouted, punching away a last guard as he tackled Azula away.

The others scrambled forward, but none of them counted on this.

"–Fire—"he began, but stopped.

Everyone stared at the new Fire Lord and one thought ran through their minds.

'HUH?'

* * *

Guess the person who was crowned and you get a big virtual cookie! 

Oh, and I've been talking with cbruce12 over at Deviantart about a sequel to Ninjitsu. Should I do one?

PS: the title of the sequel will be Taijutsu unless you have a different title in mind (ok, maybe a trilogy and the 3rd part is called Genjutsu. XD)


	17. Chapter 17: Role Reversal Pt 1

Sorry for this chapter to take so long! But I had some writer's block!

And let's see who was crowned Fire Lord. XD

* * *

Chapter 17: Role Reversal pt. 1

Fu dog turned his head to see what was pinned on his tail and his eyes widened at the sight of the crown resting on his butt.

He stood up, turning around again to see it; yup, it was there. He grabbed the comb with his paw; yes, it was real.

Everyone stared at him in total silence; waiting for him to say something.

Fu turned to Azula and raised a stubby finger in her direction.

"Arrest that woman…and lock her up!" he declared.

The present crowd was silent, but applause began slowly then grew multiple as cheers began to fill the air. The others clapped, still kind of freaked out about this, and tried to figure out what had just happened. Jake recovered first.

"Fu! You're crowned!" he shouted; surprising even himself on why he had said that when it was obvious.

"Yeah…" Fu replied, still staring at the crowd and beginning to wave at them.

* * *

Later that day

"We need to focus on how to get back to normal." Katara stated as the 4 of them walked down the hallway into Fu's rooms.

Since Fu Dog was crowned, he was officially Fire Lord as Fire Nation tradition said, but it was still pretty weird to have to bow down to a talking dog when he entered a room.

"Yeah, but how? We've tried a bunch of things and it doesn't work." Jake added.

"Maybe there's something else; one of us might be having an inner turmoil that won't let us back into our own bodies until it's resolved." Rose suggested.

The other 3 teenagers stared at her.

"You're starting to sound like my uncle." Zuko said and edged a bit away from her.

As they were headed towards Fu Dog's room, the door suddenly burst open and Jake in Zuko's body was unluckily in the way and barely had time to cry out when the door slammed into him and sandwiched him between the wall. The door rebounded and Jake fell to the ground; not moving. Zuko turned to Fu.

"You killed me!" He shouted.

"I didn't kill you, I killed him!" Fu replied.

"No, you killed my body, which means you killed me!"

"No, I killed that body, which means I killed the guy in that body!"

"We need to switch back into our original bodies and if I don't have a body TO go back into, I'm trapped in this one forever!"

Suddenly, Jake let out a groan; ceasing the conversation between Fu and Zuko.

"How's life?" Jake asked wearily then collapsed on the floor again.

"Jake!" Rose exclaimed; running over to him and turning him over carefully. Zuko, abandoning any reasoning with Fu, pressed his finger against Jake's neck and felt for a pulse.

"He's alive." He told Rose and Katara.

Rose sighed in relief and as she was resting Jake's head on her lap, Katara pulled Zuko aside to speak to him privately.

"How do we all get back to our original bodies?" she whispered to him as she regarded Jake and Rose. They looked like a couple, only in her and Zuko's bodies.

"Ok, you two can cut the romance for later! Come on; I have an announcement to make out there." Fu Dog interrupted and led the 4 teens into the banquet hall.

"People, I have gathered you all here today so you can witness the coronation of your true king; one who isn't a dog." A few people barely laughed at the comment, and Fu Dog knew that his comedy career was shot.

"Anyway, you; kneel." He continued; pointing to Jake in Zuko's body. Jake was about to protest, but did as he was told.

"I have decided to give up the throne and I will name the heir…" Fu dog began.

Suddenly, Jake felt something sting at the back of his head. Turning, he saw no one but Rose and 'Katara' and Zuko slightly rubbing his temple.

"…So anyway, yadda-yadda-yadda, by the power invested in me, I crown you—." Fu was about to put the comb-thing onto Jake's head when it was as if he'd been shocked by electricity.

At first, he thought that Azula had managed to escape prison and attacked him, but if she was, then why was he still standing up and…looking at Zuko being crowned? Quickly, he looked at his hands.

"Oh, Ye-eah! I'm me again!" he shouted, then started to jump up. Zuko turned and stared at himself also.

He was bedecked in his old casual clothes and the crown was on his head! Both guys turned to look at each other and they both smiled.

Just then, a bolt of lightning shot over Zuko's head and everyone turned to see a deranged looking Azula.

"Zuzu!" she shrieked out, spittle flying from her twisted mouth.

"Holy—!" Jake began, but was met with a strike of lightning aimed at his face.

Ducking, he looked around desperately for some escape. All he saw was the crowd. Well, he'd always wanted to do this…

Turning, he grabbed the hand of Rose's body and pulled her towards the crowd.

"Follow my lead!" he shouted to Zuko as he reached the edge of the platform.

Zuko took 'Katara's' hand and, dodging the lightning blasts, watched as Jake jumped off of the high platform.

'Please, let this work.' Jake prayed as he and 'Rose' jumped into the crowd. Instantly, he felt the crowd catch them.

"Pass us down!" Jake shouted as he pointed to the far end of the crowd.

Zuko and 'Katara', doing the same, found himself also being passed down the crowd.

"Watch out!" Jake shouted as a blast of fire came at him.

'Mouth of the dragon' Jake thought and spat out a large shield to deflect her attack.

Both were canceled on impact; Jake just didn't have enough power. All 4 crowd-surfing teens were being pushed to a common center and Azula saw the moment to attack.

Jake and Zuko shot a quick glance at each other and, conjuring a blast of fire with the hand and mouth, fired them at the same time. Zuko's eyes widened in surprise; instead of fire, there was lightning.

The blasts seemed to mix together and, nearly swallowing Azula's blast within theirs, watched as the mass of fire flew right in her direction.

Everyone watched as the girl only stared at the raging blast before her. Just as it would've struck Azula, they'd reached the end of the crowd and they were nearly dropped onto the ground.

"I'm next!" Iroh's voice shouted from the head of the crowd; already starting to run. Zuko dove into the crowd.

"Uncle, no—!" he began, but it was too late.

Iroh jumped, but landed hard on the ground.

"Dude, nice faceplant!" Spud said. Trixie bopped him on the head because of that comment

. "Spud!" she snapped at him.

Suddenly, Rose screamed. Jake, turning, caught a burnt and fallen Rose just before she hit the ground.

"Rose!" he shouted.

Zuko, looking up, saw that his sister was miraculously alive. Badly hurt and burnt, but alive.

"Arrest her!" he shouted; the Fire comb still on his head. The guards obeyed him.

A sudden weight leaned on his right and Zuko saw that Katara also seemed to have passed out also.

"What the—?" he began.

"I don't feel a pulse!" Jake shouted desperately.

"Get her to the medical wing!" Zuko shouted back; picking up Katara.

* * *

Oh, NO! 


	18. Chapter 18: Role Reversal Pt 2

Just 1 more chapter after this. And then it's on to Genjitsu; the sequel to Ninjitsu.

Thanks to all of my reviews.

R'nR this chapter too, please.

* * *

Chapter 18: Role Reversal pt. 2 

"She's steadied." The doctor said to Jake.

Both girls were taken to the medical wing in a trance-like state and either of them seemed to be waking up nor slipping into death, which was an auspicious sign.

"Thank you." Zuko said and followed Jake into the room.

During the time the doctor was trying to steady Rose and Katara's conditions, the two had talked about what they'd done in each other bodies.

It was a good thing that Jake could 'dragon up' and everything else is better left unsaid.

Both girls were on separate cots, eyes closed, bodies still, and barely heard breathing.

Jake only stared at the body of Rose and hoped to death that she would survive. They'd just made up and it would be a blow of cruel fate to let her die gods-know-how-many centuries before she was even born.

"Aww, man. This was just when life was getting good." Jake said sulkily as he sat on Rose's cot. Z

uko stared at Jake as he pulled up a seat and set it near whoever it was in Katara's body.

"What are we supposed to do, just sit here?" he asked the guy.

"You can just run around and do whatever your duties as Fire King are, but I'm—." he broke off as he stared at his hand.

Jake began to stare at his body; what had happened to him?

"What—?" Zuko began to ask, but Jake turned to him.

"What else did you do?" Jake nearly shouted at him.

"What do you mean, what else did I do?" Zuko demanded of the younger boy.

"I mean, if you got Rose and me back together and now made this body buff, what else did you do when you were in my body?" Jake said.

"What does it matter?" Zuko asked exasperatedly.

"It does when I've got people who watch my every move! Wait—can you even skateboard?" Jake asked suddenly.

Zuko pointed to the scrape on Jake's arm.

"What do you think was the result of all of those bruises, cuts, and scrapes on you? Dragon training?" Zuko snapped sarcastically.

Jake clutched his head in despair.

"There went my chances to go to Orlando for the Junior Championship Skate-Off!" he wailed and sank to his knees.

"They have a competition for that kind of sport?" Zuko demanded.

"Of course they do; it's all the rage back where I come from." Jake murmured, still wailing in despair about his lost chance.

"There's always another competition." Zuko offered.

"Next year I'll be too old to enter! And before you know it, I'll be too old to even skateboard at all! And if I'm too old to skateboard, what will I do for a living? I can't be the American Dragon forever! Technically, I've never gone to anywhere outside of NYC! So I'm just the New York City Dragon? Then what will I do for an income, huh? I REFUSE to—." Jake was cut off from his teen life crisis by Zuko when he smacked the back of Jake's head; forcing Jake to fall over.

"You've got to get a new hobby." Zuko told him and went back to sit in his chair.

Jake blew a raspberry at him and, pulling himself up, went back to sit down on the cot holding Rose's body.

"So what else did you do besides show my school that I apparently can't skateboard?" he asked with a scoff.

"I stood up to that crazy teacher of yours."

"Really? All right! Gimme some of that!" Jake exclaimed, holding his hand up.

Zuko stared at the person standing in front of him.

"It's called a High 5." Jake said. Zuko continued to stare.

"It's when 2 people slap each other's hands in midair." Jake elaborated.

Zuko continued to stare at his hand until Jake finally lowered it.

"What do you people do as a show of congratulations in this century?" he grumbled.

"We shake hands." Zuko answered.

"That's for formal old people." Jake said.

"Ok. Oh, and I'm sorry that my ego got in the way." he added.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"You see; when I—you—was in the Earth Kingdom, I kinda sorta…showed off with this ancient-like version of a skateboard and…yeah." Jake didn't really want to finish off with the fact that while he was in Zuko's body, he'd made him a legend and seemingly started a cult of skateboarders who practically worshiped him.

That and, skateboarding was now becoming a popular kids' sport throughout the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Zuko said nothing; only stare at the boy whose body he had been switched with for the past week or so.

"I'll show you around the palace." Iroh stood at the doorway and pulled Jake out of the room. Zuko turned from the door and regarded the sleeping form of Katara.

Had they changed back just as he and Jake had? But how could anyone tell with the two bodies in a dream-like state? A niggling voice in the back of his head reminded Zuko what his uncle had said years before when he'd woke from a nightmare involving his mother and how, when Iroh had spoken to him, he was able to wake up from that dream.

_'I believe that, even when people are in an unconscious state, they can still hear people around them.'_ He'd told the young prince when he was 11.

Maybe the same thing would work on the Waterbender. Zuko leaned over the cot until he was a short distance from Katara's face and tried to speak in a clear tone, Iroh had told him that the tone of voice was the key, but couldn't exactly find what words he should say.

"Look—Katara, it's clear that we don't know each other and that we're…different." Bad way to start it, but it was at least a start.

"Like that old man said a few days ago; history said that we'd…well, end up together and we won't if you're dead." Zuko tried to find better words, but nothing much could come to his mind for the time being.

As he looked down, he saw that the body had not moved an inch.

"Forget it; why am I even talking to you like this?" He asked incredulously and rose up.

"Incoming!" a voice shouted from far away.

Raising his head, Zuko felt a large thump against the back of his head; forcing his upper body to lean forward because of the pain.

Reaching at the back of his head, Zuko found a very tender spot, probably where the object (whatever it was) hit, and tried to pull his head up.

Katara also came up with him.

Both of their eyes widened and they pulled back.

"YOU PERVERT!" Katara screamed at him, covering her lips with her hands.

"It's not my fault!" Zuko snapped defensively.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to believe that YOU wouldn't kiss and try to take advantage of me while I was unconscious?"

"I was hit with something in the back of my head and it threw me forward."

"Sure. That's the oldest excuse—!" she began, then watched as Zuko turned and showed her the light bruise already forming on the back of his head.

"Oh." Katara finally said. "Sorry."

"Were you really unconscious?" Zuko asked suddenly; wondering if she'd actually heard everything he'd said.

"I was unconscious?" Katara asked and Zuko shifted his eyes from one corner of the room to another before nodding; he was still a bit suspicious.

If anyone caught wind of what he'd said, he would be made a laughingstock in his country and probably throughout the world.

"The last thing I remember is having this huge headache…" her voice trailed off. It was half true; the last thing she really remembered was having Zuko catch her and begin to say something before the world around her went dark.

"It's a…long story." Zuko replied.

"I'm all ears." Katara insisted, but before he could say a word, Sokka burst into the room; his eyes raving mad.

Without warning, he shot at Zuko and tried to grab him around the neck.

"You think you can kiss anyone you want?" Sokka shouted as the two boys began to wrestle.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko demanded as he twisted Sokka's arm.

"I saw you—you were taking advantage of my unconscious sister!" Sokka shouted back and Katara shot from bed to push Sokka off of him.

"He didn't do anything; your boomerang hit him in the back of his head and he fell forward from that hit! You're seeing things again." Katara insisted as she helped Zuko to his feet.

"How can you stand up for him?" Sokka demanded.

"You're just sulking because you didn't get a girl." Zuko mumbled off to one side. Sokka rounded off to him.

"Coming from you, Scar-boy?" he snapped impulsively.

"Something you want to say about my scar?" Zuko retorted angrily; lunging to attack Sokka.

Katara tackled him before he could do anything and the two collapsed on the cot.

"It's my witness against your protests! Who is anyone more likely to believe?" Sokka said; eyeing the two of them now sitting on the cot.

"I can prove it; I saw the whole thing." A voice next to them said. Looking at the other occupied cot, the 3 teens saw Rose sitting upright and staring right at them.

"The boomerang hit Zuko in the back of the head, and then he reeled forward because of the force of the blow." Rose said and Sokka was still a bit suspicious since she'd repeated what Katara had said.

"Why would I lie?" Rose asked as if reading his mind.

"She'd never lie; she was raised with a code of honor." Sokka said quickly.

Katara and Zuko shifted their eyes from Rose to Sokka.

_'Mm-hmm.'_ They both thought sarcastically.

Just then, Jake came into the room.

"Rose! You're up!" he exclaimed and she smiled as he came over and embraced her.

As they pulled away, Grandpa, Fu, Trixie, Spud, Aang and Iroh joined them.

"Good to see you all back in your own bodies." Iroh said with a small smile.

"Well, now that we are back in our own bodies, how do we get back to our time?" Rose suddenly asked and the 4 teens, 1 grandparent, and 1 talking dog glanced at one another and realized that none of them had a plan to take them back.

"G—please tell me you have some kind of magic device that'll get us back!" Jake slightly pleaded and Long Shu shook his head.

"We can't be stuck here! There's no technology, no hip-hop—nothing to do here!" Trixie shouted.

"Well, we all got here by a magic, so maybe if Jake flies fast enough, we'll end up in the future!" Spud suggested and everyone stared at him with a hopeless expression.

"It…seemed like a good idea." He said after noticing their stares.

"Well, I guess you'll all have to stay here, then." Sokka said; snatching a quick glance at Rose.

All of a sudden, everyone heard something drop onto the marble floor and turned to see something behind Aang. Aang tried to quickly dive for the object, but Long Shu was quicker; snatching it up and examining it.

It was a round egg-like object that glowed in the light and was tied to a ribbon. There were criss-cross cracks going diagonally from the upper left side of the egg and it formed a full circle around the oval stone, if it was a stone.

"Hey!" Aang shouted; trying to regain his possession while Jake came over and examined it as well.

"Is this what I think it is?" He demanded to his grandpa, who nodded.

"The Eucrono hourglass!" the two said simultaneously.

"The what?" Zuko asked.

"The Eucrono hourglass is a magical hourglass that can travel back or forth in time! With this—!" Jake began.

"We can go back to the future!" Rose finished.

"Exactly! I still have to wonder how this object is here right now; where did you find it, young one?" Long Shu asked the young Avatar who immediately stared down at his feet.

"I—I found it at a vendor's stall and purchased it." He mumbled.

"Well, thanks for purchasing that; we'll pay you back. Will…" Spud started to dig into his pockets.

"…a penny, a ball of lint, and a soda tab be enough?" he asked; holding out the objects to Aang.

Trixie rolled her eyes and whipped the hat off of his head.

"Trix!" Spud protested as she shoved the knit hat onto Aang's head.

"That color suits you." She noted; taking in Aang's appearance.

"The timing is set; say your final goodbyes." Long Shu called

. Jake went over to Zuko; holding out his hand.

"Even if you're a stubborn and bossy angst-brat, you're pretty cool after all." He said. Zuko shook his hand.

"And for a dancing-obsessed and klutzy idiot, you…possess a promising character." Zuko improvised; what praise could he honestly say without making it seem like he was cajoling Jake?

"I get it, I get it." Jake laughed and then went to join his grandfather.

Rose and Katara, though they didn't know each other for too long, lightly girl-hugged.

"I know it's going to sound weird, but let me tell you this; you and Zuko might seem too different in both of your opinions, but as I recently learned, you have to be on the outside looking in to see who people truly are. Take that chance." Rose whispered and Katara nodded.

"Trust does take a long time to rebuild, but I'm sure you and Jake will make amends soon enough. But watch out for that Trixie girl." Katara added; eyeing the dark-skinned female from the future.

"Will do." Rose whispered back and went to join everyone. Iroh pulled a small parcel from his pocket and handed it to Long Shu.

"The secret ingredient to the tea." He stated simply and Long Shu took it with gratitude.

"Maybe one day we will come and visit you all again." He replied to the teenagers and bowed low to Iroh, who returned it.

"Fu, what that in your hand?" Jake asked suspiciously. Fu quickly snapped his hands behind his back.

"Nothing." He said quickly, but in his haste dropped it on the ground.

It was a small box.

Sokka grabbed it before Fu dove his body weight upon it and opened it to discover many gold coins.

"What the--?" he demanded; turning to the fat dog.

"Have you been gambling again?" Grandpa demanded. Fu only stood on all fours.

"Woof, woof." He said and scurried to join up with the rest of his 'gang'.

"Goodbye. It was nice meeting you." Rose said as Grandpa activated the time turner.

"Holla." Jake added before there was a bright flash and when Zuko and Katara regained their sight, they were gone.

* * *

R'n'R. 


	19. Epilogue

Last chapter. sniff.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

"They said…it was a start." Katara said quietly as she sat out on the bench next to Zuko.

They both had gotten away for a time and chose to stow away to a pagoda on the western side of the palace.

"It is. It's a very…small one, but a start nonetheless." He confirmed.

He was never too big on affection, so he really couldn't bring himself to hold her hand…much.

Katara laughed at his shaking hand and put her own hand forward; intertwining her pinky finger with his.

"A promise."

* * *

"Home, sweet home!" the first thing Spud shouted out when he saw that everyone was in Grandpa's shop. 

"And barely any time has passed." Grandpa added; noticing the clock overhead.

"Well, we'd love to stay around and talk, but we've got a skate-off to attend. Yo, Jakey; aren't you coming?" Trixie added as she saw him and Rose whispering to each other.

"Maybe later." Jake said and his two friends shrugged and went out; after all, it was apparent to both of them that he and Rose needed some time with each other.

* * *

"What a dysfunctional relationship we have." Rose said with a laugh. 

"I know; but now what?" Jake questioned.

"Hmm?" Rose asked; confused.

"How can we…?" his voice trailed off.

"We'll think of something. We're like Zuko and Katara in many ways. But they went down in the history books as the most prosperous rulers in the Fire Nation. Even if it was your show-off attitude on the skateboard brought us together in the first place." Rose concluded with a laugh.

"Yeah, I wonder how much of an impact I made by skateboarding in the Avatar world." Jake chuckled the memory of Zuko falling again and again on a skateboard. But then again, they were on a moving ship, so he had to cut him some slack.

"Let's take a look at the history books." Rose suggested as they both ran to the nearest library there was.

Of course, the books there were a total disappointment.

"We ought to write our own book." Jake said as he read through unbelievably inaccurate recounts of the 'ancient' world.

"We're going to have to write it as a fiction book though; who would believe that the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, and the Water Tribes actually existed in the ancient times? "Rose suggested

. "And also under a penname, or we can send it to someone or whatnot; let's go back to my grandpa's shop. He'll let us type it on his computer; he's a history nut, anyway. Especially when it comes to his own ancestors."

* * *

7 days later 

"I found 2 names on the internet." Rose called.

"Who are they? Jake asked as he printed out the last page.

"Mike Dante Dimartino and Bryan Kon—Kone—I can't say his last name." Rose said; showing him the papers.

"Weird names." Jake remarked; putting his and Rose's 'book' in a package and sealing it.

* * *

And there was the start of Avatar! No, Dimartino and howeveryouspellBryan'slastname didn't plagarize it.

* * *

2 more days later 

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!" his grandpa's shout made him jump out of his bed and knock his head against the nightstand.

"As if I need another migraine." He murmured as his grandpa burst into the room holding a giant Sunday newspaper.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" Long Shu shouted at his grandson. Jake blinked the sleepiness from his eyes and began to read from the article.

_'…and the origin of skateboarding, pinky-holding, modern hip-hop slang, and even crowd-surfing is said to have originated, as depicted by the pictures and words on this ancient tomb discovered on the small Japanese Island of Hateruma along with the artifacts uncovered. Among the priceless treasures discovered in the lavish burial ground…"_

Holy…

"NI SHAGWA! NI JI BU JI DAO SHA NI ZUO-LA?" Long Shu shouted at Jake.

"Uh—." Jake began.

"CORRECT IT!" Grandpa shouted.

* * *

**End of Ninjitsu**

Please check later at the American Dragon Jake Long section of 'the pit' for _**'Genjitsu' **_coming out later; before the end of the month, if I'm lucky enough to get the first chapter done.

R'n'R.


	20. Sequel is now up!

To all Ninjistsu readers: I finally got the first chapter of Genjitsu up!

It's in the American Dragon: Jake Long section.

R'n'R, please.


End file.
